Destruction
by Chichichi974
Summary: Je déteste tout de toi. Tes cheveux roses, trop peu ordinaire pour notre monde actuel. Ta voix, fluette, désagréable, qui me donne des migraines. Je te hais. Et c'est pour ça que te voir te détruire me satisfera pleinement. Sans à avoir bougé le petit doigt, je te verrai te détruire de l'intérieur, comme un incendie tu prendras flammes .
1. Prologue

_Prologue_:

Le luxe . L'argent. Le pouvoir. C'est les principaux éléments régnant dans le prestigieux lycée de Konoha. Pour certains il s'agit de la preuve qu''ils sont issus d'une grande famille et qu'il est primordiale pour eux de vivre quotidiennement dans le luxe. Pour d'autre c'est le prolongement de leur vie monotone. Un nouveau pont à la solitude.

Alors ils défient le monde, l'avenir. Ils essayent de se sentir vivant à travers l'interdit et goutent constamment aux drogues de la vie.

Ils savent qu'ils finiront par en souffrir mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est qu'ils vont en prendre plaisir.


	2. On peut parfois tenter de changer

Chapitre 1-

Ce n'est pas ce grain de beauté sur ce nez tordu qui la dérangeait tant , ni son regard perçant . La bibliothécaire Mme Misaki, n'était pas inabordable . Non à peine .Elle était juste intimidante .

La bibliothèque était selon elle un havre de paix. il y régnait depuis toujours un silence religieux parce qu'elle mettait à la porte le moindre petit mot prononcé par n'importe quel élevé, à moins bien sur qu'il ne n'agissent des membres de la nouvelle élite .

Elle avait toujours à la main un livre concernant la botanique ainsi qu'une tasse de thé à l'orange . Elle ne supportait en aucun cas être dérangé et encore moins être harcelé par les élevés à la recherche d'un quelconque bouquin.

C'est pourquoi prenant son courage à deux mains Sakura retenta pour la troisième fois de demander à Mme Misaki pourquoi le livre qu'elle attendait tant et qu'elle avait été la première à le réserver n'était tout simplement pas disponible. Si il y a bien une chose sur terre que Mme Misaki ne supporte pas mise à part le bruit , c'est lorsque l'on s'obstinait avec elle.

Elle prit tout son temps pour boire une gorgée de son thé , sans reporter une seule fois son regard sur la jeune fille.

Sakura sait qu'elle doit s'y prendre avec douceurs mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de lecture elle perdait tout ces moyens.

-S'il vous plaît vérifiez encore une fois ! Supplia t-elle.

-Je suis navré , il n'est pas disponible, dit la bibliothécaire les yeux fixaient sur son livre.

-Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça, vous...vous n'avez pas le droit de le donner à quelqu'un d'autre je l'ai réservé et...

-Mlle Haruno, l'interrompit-elle de sa voix nasillarde, bien que vous soyez une personne assez discrète et que je ne vous reproche jamais de faire le moindre bruit dans cette humble salle, je ne peux vous trouvez extrêmement agaçante aujourd'hui et je vous prierais de partir sur le champs à moins que vous ne vouliez plus mettre les pieds dans ce lieux .

-Mais..

Mme Misaki pointa son doigt devant la jeune fille pour l'inciter à se taire.

A peine sortit de l'honorable demeure de Mme Misaki son portable vibra. Enfoui au plus profond de son sac au douces couleurs pastel, elle dut passer la main à travers ses livres , ses cours et quelques douceurs pour enfin mettre la main sur son Blackberry.

_« Je ne peux pas rentrer ce soir. Je t'aime. »_

Papa.

-Sans blague, marmonna t-elle non surprise qu'il la délaisse encore une fois.

Affalait dans l'un des plus confortable fauteuil de la salle de repos , Tayuya pianotait frénétiquement depuis plus d'une demi-heure sur son tout nouveau portable.

Un cadeau de son père . À chaque fois qu'il partait pour plusieurs jours, voir même des mois entiers il lui offrait un présent pour compenser son absence.

Elle ne releva pas les yeux de son portable lorsque Sakura arriva en percutant maladroitement un étudiant et balbutia de malheureuse excuses . Tayuya n'interrompit aucunement sa conversation écrite lorsque Sakura s'assit non sans la plus grande discrétion , prit un magazine qui trainait sur l'une des tables basse , et le feuilleta sans la moindre délicatesse. Elle leva enfin ses yeux chocolat vers la jeune fille et avant même qu'elle n'est eu le temps de lui demander le pourquoi du comment de sa conduite, Sakura la devança .

-Je ne suis pas énervé !

-Je vois ça, constata ironiquement Tayuya en s'intéressant de nouveau à son portable, laisse moi deviner ton père t'as larguer...

-J'en ai rien à faire de mon père !

-Oh vraiment alors pourquoi tu réagis comme une déséquilibré de la vie.

-Je ne...c'est quoi cette expression ?!

-Donc si ce n'est pas ton père, c'est surement a cause de ta plus grande et inutile passion au monde conclut-elle avant de rajouté : on t'a piqué ton livre préféré ?

-Non !

Tayuya sourit malicieusement , Sakura avait horreur du don inné de Tayuya pour lire en n'importe quel personne ses secrets les plus profond, ce don à analyser chacune de n'importe quel situation la déstabiliser toujours l'ensemble de ses proches.

Sakura reprit la lecture ou plutôt le feuilletage a vitesse grand V du magazine. Elle observa Tayuya.

Aujourd'hui elle portait un vieux jeans troué , un tee-shirt imprimé au couleur pures beaucoup trop grand pour elle, des Vans rouge sans oubliée une multitude de bracelet de chaque côté de ses poignées.

Tayuya ne se distinguer pas des autre a cause de ses longs cheveux rose foncé lui arrivant jusqu'au bas du dos, ainsi que de cette frange quelque peu négligé et qui mériterait un passage au coiffeur .Ni de son maquillage noir faisant ressortir les éclat doré de ces prunelle chocolaté. Ni le fait qu'elle ne porte que des chaussures rouges. C'était plutôt le fait d'être si différente de toute ces petite filles riches à son papa qui ne portait que des marques , de ne pas être gaga de soirée mondaine mais de concert de vieux rocker négligé, de ne pas vénéré comme une groupie les membres de la nouvelle Élite et surtout d'être toujours collé à Naruto Namikaze, l'orphelin le plus riche au monde.

Tayuya un grand sourire au lèvre se pencha en avant entrainant avec elle la chute de nombreuse mèches ainsi qu'un long collier ou résidait un petit bouda doré.

-Alors c'était quoi aujourd'hui, Molière ? Musset ? Ou l'un de ces philosophe allemand dont tout le monde s'en fous royalement , attend ….Nietzsche ?

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, ce n'est pas marrant ! Grommela Sakura quelque peu vexé que son goût pour la lecture soit si peu compris de sa proche amie, C'était les P_ensée _de …..

-Ouais un autre auteur sans intérêt, on est au japon chérie , lit des mangas comme tout le monde !

-Il n'y a que toi pour penser comme ça Yuyu.

Pendant que Sakura dévoilait tout son mélo-drame a Tayuya et lui expliquait que c'était un véritable scandale que des livres qui ne soient pas donné a ceux qui les ont réservé , arriva Naruto Namikaze. Un coureur de jupons au physique avantageux qui ne passait jamais deux fois avec la même fille. Il les faisaient toute fondre avec ses yeux bleus, son sourire en coin dont lui seul avait le secret, ses cheveux dorés toujours mal coiffé et qui pourtant lui donnait un charme fou.

Il observa de loin ce bonbec ambulant comme il aimait si bien la surnommer raconter sa vie à la seule personne qu'il considéré comme digne d'intérêt .

Il s'approcha des jeunes fille, s'assit prés de Tayuya . il lui prit une mèche qu'il enroula autour de son doigt. Si il y a bien une fille sur terre auquel il ne se lasserait jamais c'est bien elle. Au bout d'un moment il se racla gorge et interrompit le moulin a parole.

-J'ai faim finit-il par dire, et Sakura ..

-Oui.

-Tu m'saoule , sur ceux il se leva entrainant par la main Tayuya, autre geste qui avait tendance à vraiment énervé ses groupie. Celle ci se dégagea et prit celle de Sakura.

La cafétéria bondé découragea Sakura a s'y aventurait. Elle préféré le calme et la tranquillité et ce halo bruyant de gens n'avait rien de paisible. Tayuya leurs avait déjà faussé compagnie préférant celles des macarons fraichement préparé au rayon désert. Un désert français dont elle raffolé et qui selon elle surpassait toute autre nourriture.

Sakura n'avait aucunement envie de faire la queue , elle envia pour une fois les membres de l'élite qui disposait d'un propre serveur. Tant pis elle piquerai des macarons a Tayuya.

-Bonbec, va me chercher a bouffer lui ordonna Naruto .

Scandalisé qu'il ose lui parler sur ce ton, elle le foudroya du regard et s'apprêta à lui rétorquer qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre abruti et qu'elle ne s'abaisserait jamais a lui chercher à manger que des cris perçant l'interrompirent.

À la porte d'entrée le « leader » de le nouvelle élite s'apprêtait à être submerger par ses fans.

Gaara Subaku âgé tout juste 17 ans et le plus grand espoir de ces parents. On n'abordait pas Gaara Subaku avec n'importe quel prétexte et prétendre qu'il puisse y avoir une éventuelle amitié . Solitaire, il ne s'attache à personne et pourtant il possède un tel charisme lorsqu'il s'agit de s'exprimer à une foule. Ce garçon était un mystère. Ces cheveux rouges semblable au sang ne lui permettait pas de passer inaperçu et ses yeux verts émeraudes n'exprimait que bien souvent froideur et solitude.

Les membres de la nouvelle élite participait à la situation financière de l'école, ils possédaient donc alors de nombreux avantages, comme celui par exemple a la cafétéria de posséder un serveur personnel leur apportant leurs plus extravagante exigence.

Naruto se leva nonchalant de la table auquel il s'était affalé sans craindre de répercussion de personne, et passa prés de Gaara entouré de ses garde du corps. Ils évitèrent tout contacte visuel. En tant qu'ancien membre de la nouvelle élite Naruto éprouvé une certaine désolation envers ses larbins de la hautes société. Larbin qu'il a été lui même autrefois, mais ça c'était avant.

Tayuya arriva avec un plateau de macarons multicolore . Elle en engloutit trois d'affilé , elle lança un regard lourd de reproche à Sakura lorsqu'elle celle ci s'en empara d'un. Elle entoure le plateau de ses mains .

-Va t-en chercher !

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, Tayuya pouvait se montrer très radins lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa pâtisserie préféré.

-C'est bon juste un !

Un jeune homme brun s'approcha par surprise et s'empara d'un macaron .

-Kiba ! S'emporta Tayuya, ah vous m'énervez je m'en vais !

Kiba rigola et s'installa en face de Sakura. Un autre acolyte. Un autre fils de riche.

-Alors comment va ma copine préféré lui demanda-il tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Bien.

-Naruto s'est déjà barré, constata t-il, et tiens un record Tayuya n'a pas tenue plus de cinq minute sans le voir dans son secteur.

Sakura rigola, elle savait que Kiba exagérer lorsqu'il disait que Tayuya et Naruto étaient toujours fourré ensemble. N'empêche que parfois ils semblait si proche tout les deux qu'elle se sentait mise de côté. Sakura les connaissait depuis la seconde. Lorsqu'elle est arrivé dans ce prestigieux lycée ou le salaire minimum des parents étaient d'au moins 4 000 000 yens au mois, elle s'était vite sentit perdu. C'est en se perdant à la terrasse du lycée qu'elle avait rencontrer Naruto et Tayuya. Ils avaient séché les cours pour aller fumer dans les toilette de la terrasse . Sakura, elle, avait juste eut la malchance de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, le surveillant n'a rien voulut savoir et elle a du aller en colle avec ses deux spécimens.

C'est comme ça qu'on commencé leurs amitié dans la connerie .

Ils étaient un couple bien étrange sans en être un véritablement. Personne ne savait si ils étaient amis ou bien en couple , même Sakura qui les côtoyaient depuis maintenant trois ans ne savait pas. Elle savait qu'ils étaient amis fusionnel mais parfois ils semblaient si distant entre eux qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils ne se connaissent même.

-Faux, ce matin elle a tenue plus longtemps que tu ne le crois, dit Sakura en se rappelant d'avoir trouve la jeune fille seule a seule avec son portable.

-Mouais... tu fais un truc ce soir ? Kin a prévu de débarquer chez sa cousine à l'improviste et d'y faire la teuf !

-Euh..je sais pas...je .

-Allez viens !

-On a cour demain.

-Et alors ?!

-Ben..je sais pas si elle me connait vraiment...et

-Personne ne connait personne au fête de Kin, allez décoince toi un peu! Viens !

Sakura aimait Kiba parce qu'il avait toujours des idées foireuse .Le genre d'idée qui vous promettez de ne pas l'oublier. Par exemple sortir en plein Jeudi soir à une fête qui n'était pas encore prévu mais qui allait l'être et en plus de plein d'inconnu. Kiba appelé ça vivre. Sakura n'en était pas tellement convaincu.

-Désolé.

-Ouais c'est bon j'ai l'habitude avec toi de toute façon.

Parfois elle regrettait d'être comme ça. Si différente. Elle n'aimait pas particuliérment faire la fête, aller en boîte, se saouler, se droguer. Oui on la considéré comme coincé et chiante . C'est juste qu'elle était mieux dans sa bulle.

Évitant le regard noir de Mme Misaki , Sakura pénétra pour la seconde fois de la journée dans la bibliothèque. Elle n'apprécier peut être pas la bibliothécaire mais aimait ce lieux. Bien plus que sa propre demeure.

La bibliothèque était le seul lieu ou elle pouvait respirer en paix. Elle aimait se blottir dans les sièges au coussin rembourré . Profiter de la chaleur réconfortante de la pièce contre l'air glacial du dehors. Elle était immense , s'étendant sur deux étages, avec ces étagères remplie de livre s'étalant à perte vue. On aurait presque put la baptisé de « Royale Library » à ce stade la !

Désireuse de découvrir un ouvrage à lire, elle parcourra les rayons, s'attardant parfois sur certains et finalement repartant vers d'autre merveille non découverte , elle était tellement plongé dans sa recherche au bonheur qu'elle ne fit aucunement attention à la personne se trouvant à sa gauche.

Un bruit sourd. Un livre qui tombe. Des yeux blanc. Froid.

Ils se fixèrent en à peine quelque seconde avant qu'il ne détourne le regard et qu'il oubli son existence. Elle allait le contourné sans plus de cérémonie l'appréciant que très peu lorsque que son regard fut attiré vers un objet dans la main du jeune homme . Les pensée de Pascal, presque introuvable au Japon. Ce livre qu'elle avait attendue pendant des mois entiers , ce trouvait tout bonnement entre les mains de Neji Hyuuga. Le deuxième membre de la nouvelle élite. Voyant qu'elle le fixait, il s'arrêta pour lui lancer de ses yeux froids le regard le plus polaire qui soit.

Sa voix. Froide.

-Un problème ? Lui demanda t-il.

C'est la que tout a commencé, il a juste fallu qu'elle parle , qu'elle ne lui fasse que quelque remarques pour que tout change. Ils ne le savaient pas encore dans quoi ils allaient s'embarquer.

-Eh bien, le livre que tu tiens à la main, c'est Les Pensée de Pascal, je l'avais commandé la première et je suis sure que ce soit moi parce qu'il n'était pas encore dans la bibliothèque et si il l'avait été...elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne lui portait pas la moindre attention, il avait détourné le regard et continuer à chercher je ne sais quel bouquin.

Elle serra les poings, elle en avait marre de cette hiérarchie social, de ces concepts débiles et surtout du fait que personne sur cette terre ne la prennent au sérieux.

-Hé je te parle ! Cria t-elle, c'est injuste, tu n'as pas le droit de...

-Mlle Haruno !

-Oh non, soupira cette dernière en reconnaissant la voix si agréable de Mme Misaki.

Mme Misaki lisait tranquillement lorsque se silence si présomptueux à ces yeux fut interrompit par une voix fluette qui lui avait déjà été désagréable le matin même. Elle ne fut nullement surprise en découvrant l'Haruno hausser la voix envers, nom de dieu se dit-elle lorsqu'elle aperçu le Huyga.

-Mlle Haruno, je vous prie de sortir immédiatement !

-Mais...quoi c'est injuste je ne suis pas celle...

-Je vous ai demandez de sortir, et je ne veux plus vous revoir avant la fin du mois prochain , vous pouvez vous estimez encore heureuse que je ne vous renvoie pas définitivement.

-Mr Huyga, toute mes excuses, cela ne se reproduira plus , je vous le promets dit Mme Misaki en s'inclina .

C'est à contre cœur que Sakura ramassa son sac , mais juste avant elle foudroya du regard le jeune homme. C'est décidé il est dans sa liste noir.

L'appartement était vide de toute présence. Seul un petit mot était présent sur une table un bois massif qui aurait du se trouver dans un musée que dans une cuisine d'un 60 métre carré.

_Il reste à manger dans le frigo. Je te verrais demain._

_Je t'aime . Papa._

Elle le froissa et je le jeta à la poubelle. Seule , encore. Elle le détestait pour ça , pour fuir la triste réalité. Elle le détestait d'être aussi lâche .

Elle prit son portable et composa le numéro de Tayuya .

-Allô ! Ouais c'est moi , dis t'es au courant que Kin fait une fête surprise chez sa cousine …..justement tu pourrais me prendre disons dans une demi-heure...ouais..allez a tout à l'heure.


	3. mais on peut trés vite le regretter

Chapitre 2-...mais on peut très vite le regretter.

Un verre à la main. Le sourire au lèvre. Le rythme à fleur de peau. Son corps suivait le mouvement de la musique . Plus rien ne comptait. Ne craindre ni remarque ni personne. Et dieu que c'était bon de défier le monde.

_Et puis elle est apparue. _

L'univers utopique qu'elle avait crée autour d'elle s'évapora aussi vite que la fumée de la cigarette qu'elle avait consommée.

Elle se mordit la lèvres inférieure, les mains tremblantes , elle se maudit de réagir de cette manière. D'apprécier cette sensation de bien être lorsqu'elle l'apercevait. Son corps entier était bouleverser par le chaos de sentiments encore inconnue que sa présence lui procurait. Alors comme à chaque fois elle était pétrifiée. Ne sachant ni avancer ni reculer elle se laissa submerger par la foule.

_Au début ça fait du bien, t'as l'impression de flotter dans les airs, que tout le monde est heureux, que tu pourrais vivre tout tes rêves que tu pourrais devenir n'importe qui, être n'importe quoi et puis après ta la tête qui tourne. Tu sais pas si tu es éveillé ou en plein rêve. T'as mal au ventre, tu peux plus tenir debout, alors tu te laisse tomber, tu réfléchit pas si s'est bien ou mal. Tu rejette tout ce que tu peux parce que t'as l'impression de plus rien contrôler et ça te fait peur._

La musique était trop forte. Les cris trop perçants. Les rires beaucoup trop bruyant. Assise a même le sol contre le mur turquoise de la salle de bain Tayuya observait amusée sa pauvre amie. Sakura avait la tête plongé dans la cuvette des WV, le corps parcourut de spasmes, elle dégobillait le peu d'alcool qu'elle avait bu .

Elle s'essuya la bouche , trop fatigué pour se débarbouiller elle se laissa tomber sur le sol froid. Les mur tremblaient, elle avait l'impression que le plafond se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle , alors elle ferma les yeux. Une tendre caresse sur son front, lui fit reprendre ses esprit et constata avec soulagement que Tayuya était auprès d'elle.

Inspire. Expire.

Sakura se fichait complétement d'être allongé dans la salle de bain d'une parfaite inconnu, à une fête dont elle ne connaissait personne. Elle n'en avait strictement rien à foutre.

Vide. Elle n'avait plus rien dans la tête . Finalement l'alcool n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.

_Non je suis toujours la . Je le serai toujours._

Et puis elle s'éveilla brusquement sans douceur.

-Il faut que je sorte d'ici, murmura t-elle, essayant avec peine de se relever avant que Tayuya ne l'en empêche .

-Attend d'être capable de tenir sur tes deux jambes.

C'est vrai elle tremblait, son corps ne semblait plus lui appartenir. Elle avait agi comme une pauvre gamine pourrie gâté . C'était un caprice rien de plus. Un caprice qui la menait à faire bien des choses. Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ?

Elles traversèrent la muée d'adolescent . Il fallait qu'elles partent. La folie n'était pas à vivre éternellement. Accoudée au bar , Ino les suivait du regard avant d'embrasser à pleine bouche le jeune homme qui lui tenait compagnie depuis cinq minutes. La main du garçon remonta le long de sa cuisse. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait et le lui donnerai. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse . Purger ses envie néfaste dans le sexe lui permettait de tenir le coup. Encore.

Mais pour combien de temps.

Elle attendit patiemment que la jeune rose soit endormi pour qu'elle s'autorise à prendre congés. La soirée fut courte. Dommage .

Arrivée chez elle , Tayuya aperçut des Jimmy Choo qui trainaient à l'entrée.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'une boule de cristal pour savoir que sa mère s'était trouver un nouvel amant, ses doutes se sont confirmer lorsqu'elle aperçut une chemise d'homme sur la rampe d'escalier, ainsi que des cris à l'étage qui n'avaient rien de très religieux.

Seule, enfermait à double tour, Tayuya s'autorisait à sombrer. Replié sur elle même , elle entendait sa mère s'envoyer en l'air avec un vieux milliardaire. C'était toujours comme ça de toute façon tant que sa mère n'aura pas finit sa relation avec ce vieux dégoutant elle ne lui prêterai pas la moindre attention.

Alors elle attend. Une heure . Puis deux. Elle ne dors pas. De toute façon elle n'a pas envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. Elle entends des rires. Des gémissements qui n'en finissent pas. Écœurée. Elle partit.

Les paupière closes. Le souffle léger. Un bruit. Une sonnerie. La fin d'un rêve. Le début d'une longue journée. Tayuya fit face à un Naruto torse nu, les cheveux en bataille, et le regard endormit. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait mit de mauvaise humeur pour la journée. Et alors.

Elle entra sans attendre son autorisation. Inspecta les lieux. Désordre.

T'as vie n'est qu'un gros bordel.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de l'observer. Elle avait lâché ses longs cheveux, souples ils suivaient le moindre mouvement que faisait la jeune fille. Il savait que lorsqu'elle venait chez lui en pleine nuit, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être seule. Ou qu'elle n'allait pas bien. C'était rare. Tayuya était aussi forte qu'un roc mais il lui arrivait de sombrer.

-Je suis sortie avec Sakura tout à l'heure. Elle était complétement bourrée. Tu aurais du voir ça. Elle a voulu joué à la rebelle mais c'est qu'une débutante. Tout ça pourquoi, parce qu'elle est toujours seule. Et alors ! On l'est tous. Est ce que c'est pour ça que je me défonce.

Oui tu le fais , à chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion.

Parler . Discuter. Occuper le temps. Remplir le vide. Elle s'agitait.

Lui assit confortablement attendait qu'elle se calme.

Alors qu'il la fixait , elle plongea son regard noisette dans l'océan des siens.

Elle se rappelait de ces sourires. Elle se souvenait de sa joie de vivre. Ça l'énerver qu'il voit toujours positif, que rien n'était grave . Elle ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour toujours être de bonne humeur et de donner du sourire au autres. Décidément tout cela lui manqué.

Il s'attachait trop facilement, c'est peut être ça qui la détruit. Mais elle le regrettait. Le Naruto d'avant. Celui d'aujourd'hui était devenue cruel, sans pitié, égoïste et possessif . Pourtant il lui arrivait que pour elle, il redevienne celui qu'il avait été. Pas longtemps. Juste un court instant. Aujourd'hui . Maintenant . Elle avait besoin de lui. Il lui devait bien ça.

L'alcool. La souffrance. La triste réalité. Les ingrédients de la potion aux emmerdes.

Des cernes béantes sous les yeux, le regard vide, la bouche pâteuse. Elle se sentait sale. Impure. Étrangère à son propre corps.

Elle s'était réveiller à midi. Pour la première fois de sa vie , elle était allée en soirée et avait bâché les cours. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment coupable. Elle avait un peu honte parce que d'habitude elle ne faisait pas d' écarts de conduites, mais au fond d'elle même , elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir apprécier . Parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas comme d'habitude, qu'elle avait changé la Sakura d'avant. L'interdis lui apportait la sensation de vivre et elle adorait ça.

Elle est resté calme lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Les cheveux sombres et court. Les yeux fatigués et cernés. Le dos un peu courbée à force de journée intensive de travail.

-Salut . Lui dit-il.

Il déposa sur la table, un sachet remplit de douceur. Elle savait ce qu'il contenait , parce qu'il le faisait tout les jours. Son père s'enfermait dans une routine pour mieux se protéger.

- L'école m'a appelé, tu n'es pas allé en cours . Tu ne te sentais pas bien ?

Elle hurlait intérieurement . Elle voulait tout lui dire. Lui avouer qu'elle avait été à une soirée, qu'elle avait pris une cuite pour la première fois de sa vie. Mais elle choisit la facilité. Le mensonge.

-J'avais mal au ventre. Tu sais truc de fille.

Naïf . il la croyait sur parole. Il n'aurait pas du.

Un jour tu finiras par le regretter . Et tu le sais.

* * *

Bonjour à tous cher lecteur ! Je suis nouvelle sur se site, et c'est avec une impatience extrême que j'appréhende vos _reviews_ ( c'est marrant de le dire à l'anglaise ), enfin bref, j'espère que mon histoire vous plait, je veux vraiment savoir votre avis ! Aimez vous mon style d'écriture ? les personnages ? êtes vous trop choquer de toute ces fautes d'orthographes ? je sais moi aussi ça m'énerve d'être nulle dans ce domaine !

Je suis aussi répertoriée sur aussi, pour ceux qui me connaissent !

Tchao

XOXOXO_ Chichichi _


	4. On peut vite toucher le fond

Chapitre 3-On peut vite toucher le fond. Remonter à la surface est beaucoup plus long.

Elle ne le regrettait pas. Enfin elle essayait de ne pas le regretter. Au fur et à mesure que la coiffeuse lui coupait les cheveux et que ses mèches faisaient un petit tapis rose au sol Sakura se demandait si au final ce n'était pas qu' une grosse connerie.

-Vous êtes ravissante.

C'est vrai elle admettait qu'elle ne l'avait pas raté. Sakura avait opté pour un carré plongeant. La raie en zigzague, bombée ses cheveux fins, lui donnant du volume. Elle avait décidé de changer de coupe. Les cheveux longs lui rappelait constamment la Sakura froussarde et ennuyeuse qu'elle avait été. Depuis la cuite de la dernière fois, elle envisageait de changer. Pas complétement, elle n'allait pas se convertir en pétasse d'un jour. Non elle voulait juste devenir quelque qui n'aurait plus peur de se confronter à la vie. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme son père. Sortir de ce trou noir. _L'oublier ._

-Vous avez une couleur unique et naturel en plus . Je vous envie .

Mensonge ou vérité. Elle était douée pour complimenter.

-C'est génétique?

_Tu vois je suis toujours là . Je reviens toujours._

Face au soudain mutisme de la jeune fille, la coiffeuse n'insista pas. Finalement c'est peut être la couleur de ses cheveux qu'elle aurait du modifier,mais même si elle faisait ça, **Elle** reprendrait le dessus encore une fois.

C'est en sortant du salon de coiffure, qu'elle la percuta malencontreusement.

Ces longs cheveux blonds cendrés impeccablement coiffé , cette peau laiteuse et sans imperfection ces jambes qui n'en finissaient pas .

Ino Yamanaka faisait partie de ces filles à la beauté dont tout le monde enviait . Sakura ne la connaissait que parce que la Yamanaka faisait partie des membre de la nouvelle élite. Elle ne désirait pas en savoir plus sur la blonde, de plus elle était persuadé que celle-ci n'était même pas au courant de son existence.

Si seulement tu savais Sakura. Si seulement.

Elle s'excusa rapidement et la contourna sans un regard de plus.

Ino reprit son souffle, elle n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce comme paralysée .

Elle caressa sa peau à l'endroit ou la fleur de cerisier l'avait percuté . Elle enleva sa main aussi vite qu'elle l'avait mise. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de réagir comme ça. Il ne fallait pas. Elle ne devait pas. Et pourtant Dieu seul sait à quel point elle en redemanderait.

Les gloussements pathétique de Fujiwara Ayako reprirent de plus belle lorsque son amant du jour lança une plaisanterie. Plaisanterie qui ne fit rire qu'elle. A l'opposé de la table , Tayuya fulminait intérieurement.

Ils l'exaspéraient. À ce comporter comme ci ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux jours. Cet homme qui du jour au lendemain s'était imposé dans leur vie. Dans sa vie.

Genji Matsumoto gérant d'une grande entreprise ,vieux et riche . L'homme parfait au yeux d'Ayako.

Lorsqu'ils ne passaient pas leur temps à s'envoyer en l'air, ils affichaient au grand public leur idylle , comme aujourd'hui par exemple, dans ce restaurant cinq étoiles.

Ayako riait à gorge déployer, attirant l'attention de toute les personnes présentent.

-Tayuya chérie, nous allons te faire part d'une excellente nouvelle ! S'exclama Ayako , Nous allons nous marier .

_Sans blague. _

La jeune fille ne semblait même pas surprise. Elle avait l'habitude de ce schéma maintenant. Sa mére crencontré un homme fortuné, elle devenait folle amoureuse de lui, ils montraient leur amour , ils se marraient, ils divorçaient .

Sa mère s'était remarié quatre fois. La première fois elle n'avait que sept ans. Elle avait été jalouse et furieuse qu'un autre que son père ose s'approcher de sa mère.

Au deuxième mariage Tayuya pensa qu'il est fort possible qu'il y ait un troisième car l'âge du marié était tellement avancé qu'a son avis leurs liaison n'allait pas durer longtemps. Son troisième mariage fut avec un acteur deux fois plus jeune qu'elle . Le quatrième mariage avec un célèbre joueur de foot qui s'était fini en beauté par un divorce qui lui avait rapporter une grosse somme d'argent. On parlait souvent de sa mère comme cet ex-mannequin qui passé la quarantaine s'enrichissait avec les hommes riches. Les médias la surnommé de Croqueuse de diamant. Cougar. Pute.

Les surnoms péjoratifs concernant sa génitrice Tayuya les connaissaient par cœur. Ce n'était pas les mariages farfelus de sa mère qui lui faisait honte mais à quel point celle ci se ridiculiser en société. Depuis que ses parents avaient divorcé, sa mère éprouver le besoin imminent de se faire remarquer.

-Tu n'es pas folle de joie pour moi ma chérie ! S'exclama Ayako . Nous allons fonder une nouvelle famille à nous trois !

Tayuya grimaça en les voyants s'embrasser langoureusement avec la langue . Dégoutée elle les coupa dans leur élan passionnel pour leur dire :

-Vous savez je pense qu'on devrait économiser de l'argent pour se mariage , en passant des robes de marié directement à celui du divorce. Mais avant , vous permettez que je prenne une photo, j'aimerai compléter la collection d'amant de maman !

Ayako eut un rire nerveux. L'homme lui eut plutôt l'air amusé.

-Et pourquoi pas ! J'aimerai moi aussi complété ma collection de belle fille !

Ayako claqua l'épaule de son futur marié , en rigolant bêtement.

-Qu'il est drôle tu ne trouves pas.

-Hilarant, lança ironiquement Tayuya.

La journée aller être longue.

Il s'ennuyait . Tayuya était aller manger à contre cœur avec sa mère . Son Parrain dormait profondément complétement assommé par le flot d'alcool qu'il avait bu la veille. Il était sortit dans l'espoir de trouver une compagnie agréable, mais il n'avait fait que de s'enticher à une bimbo qui ne faisait que lui raconter sa vie. Elle était si ennuyant qu'il n'avait même plus envie de la draguer.

La prochaine fois , il ne répondra pas si facilement au avance d'une jolie fille bien roulée. Il se leva de la table, sans un regard de plus il s'en alla . Perplexe , elle ne comprit pas sur le coup qu'il l'avait abandonné comme une vielle chausette.

Une bourrasque de vent de frais mit à néant tout le travail de la coiffeuse. Sakura frissonna . L'hiver arrivait à grand pas, emplissant petit à petit la ville dans le froid.

Elle s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'un grand magasin. Exposaient au regard de tous, ces mannequin à la taille élancée, montraient avec élégance les nouveau produits de chez Pradra.

-Bonbec ?

Sakura se retourna pour faire face à Naruto, qui l'observer avec un sourire moqueur. Celui ci fixait ses cheveux.

-T'as enfin compris à quel point tu étais moche !

-Je suis censé prendre ça comment.

-Comme un compliment.

-Idiot.

-C'est étrange de te trouver ici, je pensais que t'était du genre à trainer dans les librairies du coin à acheter n'importe quel bouquin barbant.

Elle resserra ses mains sur ses achats, il ricana quand il comprit ce que contenait les sacs que portaient Sakura. Il s'agissait bien de livre. Après tout changer de coiffure ne signifiait pas oublier ses priorités et elle n'avait pas pu résisté à y faire un tour.

-Tayuya ma raconté votre petite escapade à la fête de Kin, lui dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. T'es pas si coincé que ça finalement.

Elle ne répondit pas et reporta son attention sur le manteau bleu marine au prix exorbitant.

-Ne recommence pas.

Elle releva la tête.

-On peut vite toucher le fond. Remonter à la surface est beaucoup plus long.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoique se soit qu'il était déjà partit.

Elle avait enfin réussit à échapper au élans d'amour de sa mère et Genji en public. Elle avait besoin de se distraire, c'est pourquoi, elle téléphona a Sakura et lui donna rendez-vous prés du parc.

Tayuya attendait depuis déjà dix minute lorsqu'elle aperçue Sakura, les bras chargé de sac et constata que sa petite rose avait changé de coiffure.

-Chérie tu es magnifique, complimenta Tayuya.

-Merci, répondit cette dernière .Qu'est ce qu'on fais la ?

-Les vieux me saoulait, alors je me suis dits et pourquoi ne pas profiter d'une journée shopping avec ma copine préférée. Mais à ce que je vois tu m'as déjà devancé.

-Tu détestes faire le shopping Yuyu.

-Oui je sais , mais on pourrait aller dans un salon de thé, ou au cinéma, et pourquoi pas dans un fast-food.

-Tayuya...

-Tu sais j'ai toujours voulu aller dans cet aquarium voir les méduse, mes parents me promettait toujours quand j'étais gamine mais on n'y est jamais allez, ou alors...

-Tayuya ! Ralenti ! Tu débites aussi vite qu'une mitraillette.

-Oh désolé j'avais oublié que tu marchais au diésel.

Sans lui laissait le temps d'une remarque de plus, Tayuya lui prit des mains l'un des sachets et fit appelle à son majeurs d'homme.

-Qu'est ce que...

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit que , Tayuya l'avait entrainé dans la limousine. En moins d'une heure , Tayuya l'avait entrainer dans toute la ville , a la recherche de chaussure rouge, de guitares électrique. Il lui prit même l'idée d'aller à la recherche d'un clown . Elle insista pour aller manger une glace , ce que Sakura désapprouva d'emblée ,elle se sentait assez gelée comme ça. Finalement elles se mirent d'accord pour un café ou l'ambiance était chaleureuse . Sakura était exténuée d'avoir du courir dans tout les coins de rue avec Tayuya . Celle ci n'avait fait que parler encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêté. Sakura savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle finit pas lui demander lorsque celle ci eut finit sa tirade sur le fait qu'il devrait y avoir des clowns en hivers.

-Tu s ais que tu peux tout me dire Yuyu.

-Oui je sais, c'est pourquoi on appelle notre relation « amitié éternelle » dit-elle en faisant un petit cœur avec ses doigt.

-Dis tu trouve pas que le types derrière toi est vraiment trop mignon ? Tu devrais aller lui parlait, je suis sure que vous ferez un adorable couple.

Sakura ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, Tayuya ne semblait pas dans son état normal, elle n'agissait que comme une pile électrique que lorsqu'elle allait mal. Tayuya ne se plaint jamais. Elle assume, encaisse mais vient parfois le moment ou tout déborde dans une tornade de sentiments incontrôlable.

-Tayuya s'il te plaît arrête d'agir comme ça ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir une folle à lier devant moi !

-Méchante. Je faisais juste la conversation.

-Tu ne fais pas la conversation , tu n' es qu'un moulin à parole ambulant !

-Tu insinue que je te saoules ?

-Peut être. Est ce que tout va bien ?

-Évidemment que je vais bien et je suis sure que tu devrais donner ton numéro à ce type, c'est fous depuis tout a l'heure il ne fait que de te regarder, et crois moi je sais ce que je dis.

-Tu vois tu recommences à changer de sujet.

-Je ne change pas de sujet, je t'aide a te socialisée.

-Très bien . Soit tu me dits ce qui ne vas pas, soit je m'en vais et je te laisse faire la conversation à toi même.

-OK c'est bon reste.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui.

-Non. Rien de spéciale.

-...

-Oh tu sais je suis allé diner dans ce restaurant super chic la ! Celui auquel je te disais que je n'irai sous aucun prétexte et bien figure toi que c'est excellent vraiment, alors j'ai mangé du homard, c'était délicieux ! Et juste après ma mère m'a dit qu'elle allait se fiancé, avec ce vieux chnoque ! Et puis après...

-T'as mère se remarie ?

-Attend je te dis que j'ai mangé du homard et c'est tout ce que tu retiens.

Ah. c'était ça . Détails minime mais encombrant. Très très encombrant.

-Tu le prends comment ?

-Quoi ?

-Le fait qu'elle se remarie ?

-Oh tu sais au bout du cinquième on s'y fait, c'est juste que cette fois j'aimerai qu'on évite toute la célébration traditionnel .

-Si tu le prends si bien alors pourquoi tu sembles si...préoccupée ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu parles trop. La dernière fois que tu m'as entrainé dans toute la ville et que ne faisais que blablater des propos incohérent c'est quand ton chien s'est fait écrasé par la limousine de ton ex-beau père. Tu étais furieuse et triste parce que tu adorais ce chien mais tu ne pouvais pas te venger parce qu'il avait déménagé à l'autre bout du monde . Donc j'en déduis que tu es préoccupée.

-Je...

Tayuya but une gorgée de chocolat. Elle évita le regard insistant de Sakura, avant d'avouer :

-Je m'enfiche vraiment de ça vie ! Je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre !

Mensonge .

-C'est juste que..., reprit t-elle soudainement peu rassurée, ...je me demande si...c'est juste que je la laisse se détruire toute seule.

-C'est pas ta faute, ta mère aime peut être juste un peu trop les hommes fortuné.

-Elle ne l'aime pas. Elle n'aime que ça propre personne.

Les yeux chocolat de Tayuya s'étaient assombris.

Rare était les fois ou Tayuya se confier. Sakura lui en voulait qu'elle ne lui dise pas tout. Peut être parce qu'elle non plus ne lui disait pas toujours la vérité.

-Au fait , tu tiens le coups !

-...

-Je pensais que tu ferais une crise d'angoisse parce que tu avais menti à ton petit papa chérie . Sakura Haruno bâchant pour la première fois de sa vie . C'est à mettre dans les anales chérie.

-Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois et vous me voyez tous comme ci j'avais commis un crime.

-Oui mais ce n'est tellement pas toi , finit par lui dire Tayuya, c'est vrai ça me fait de la peine de te voir devenir comme ...moi !

-Au fond qui sait qui je suis vraiment.

-Oh je t'en prie ne me fait pas de long discours sur le « Pourquoi du comment de notre pauvre existence ».

-C'est vrai que c'était pas très raisonnable, conclue Sakura, mais on est jeune, on va pas vivre comme des vieux , reprit-elle.

-Tu vois tu parles comme moi maintenant ! Oh Tayuya sors de ce corps , s'enjoua la jeune fille en faisant une croix avec ces mains .

L'hilarité pris le dessus et pendant quelques secondes elles oublièrent à quel point leurs vie n'avait pas de sens.

Sakura évita de mentionner le fait que Naruto lui avait dit exactement le contraire. D'habitude Tayuya agissait de manière plus réfléchi que Naruto qui parfois pouvait se montrer très impulsif. Mais la Tayuya qui lui faisait face ne semblait plus faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. Peut être qu'au fond Sakura aurait voulu qu'elle lui fasse la morale elle aussi mais d'une certaine manière elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Dans le plus grand des secrets , à l'abri de tout les regards indiscrets , elle l'attendait. Dans cette sombre chambre d'hôtel miteux, la ou personne n'aurait eut l'idée de les trouver, elle enleva son lourd manteau, ses lunettes de soleil et son châle sombre . Assise sur le lit elle l'attendait . Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il entra . De sa beauté froide, à ces yeux de braise.

Elle n'osa croisé son regard . Elle avait honte. Horriblement . Elle était mariée. Sa fille avait le même âge que lui. Pour se rassurer elle se répétait que ce n'était que du sexe, qu'il n'y avait aucun engagement, que de toute façon son mari la trompait et que de plus sa fille n'en sera jamais au courante. À chaque fois l'angoisse la dévorait. À chaque fois, elle se disait qu'elle le repousserait qu'il ne reviendra pas. Mais comme à chaque fois elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il déposa délicatement dans le creux de son coups des baiser remplient de passion . Ni lorsque sa main s'aventura au dessous de sa robe, pour caresser dans la plus grande tendresse sa peau si douce. Fiévreuse . Tremblante. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien.

Un souffle . Un nom . Le sien .

-Neji.

* * *

Alors que pensez vous de ce 3 chapitre ? ?

J'aimerai vraiment connaitre votre avis !


	5. Lorsque tout bascule

Chapitre 4 -Lorsque tout bascule .

_Donna Karan. Galliano. Prada. Tiffany&Co._

Les vendeuses de ces grands magasins sont habituées aux demandes les plus farfelues de leurs clientèles. Elles sont aussi habituées à faire preuve de patience pour trouver la perle rare que désirent si ardemment leurs clients. On devrait leur discerner la médaille d'or de la patience et du dévouement. Elles le méritent sincèrement.

Qu'importe les marques de grandes effigies ou le raffinement à la limite de la perfection dont les vêtements faisaient preuve. Tayuya trouvait toujours un défaut le plus petit qui soit à reprocher aux œuvres d'art de ces grands stylistes.

Robe trop longue ou trop courte. Trop de couleur ou pas assez. Trop de chichi ou pas du tout.

-Niais. Reprocha t-elle , sans la moindre compassion à la vendeuse auquel elle avait fait faire trois fois le tour de l'immense galerie à la recherche de la robe parfaite.

Celle-ci croulait sous le tas de toute les tenues qu'elle avait emmagasiné pour la capricieuse Fujiwara.

Sakura excédé par le comportement désagréable de sa meilleure amie ,la foudroya de ces yeux verts d'eau, avant de pendre la robe que lui tendait la vendeuse. C'était une robe courte, à corset noire , le tulle rose pâle de la robe était si fluide qu'il suivait dans un mouvement gracieux les moindres gestes que faisait Sakura.

-Définitivement niais. Vous n'avez pas autre chose ? demanda Tayuya à la vendeuse.

Celle ci se retînt de soupirer et de lui envoyer à la figure tous les autres vêtements qu'elle avait en main. Elle lui apporta pour la énième fois une autre robe. Bleu cette fois ci. Tayuya grimaça en voyant les froufrous de la robe ou étaient déposé des petites fleurs en cristal .

-Vous écoutez quand je vous parles, j'ai l'impression de m'adressai à une éponge depuis tout à l' heure, vous m'apportez exactement tout le contraire de ce que je désire.

-J'aime bien celle ci, dit Sakura en se contemplant dans le miroir.

-Sakura, tu ne peux pas aller au fiançailles de ma mère en ressemblant à un cupcake , critiqua Tayuya.

Plongé dans la contemplation de sa nouvelle tenue, Sakura l'ignora superbement.

-Ok , je te signales que ce sont les fiançailles de ma mère . Ma mère qui je te le rappelle, trouvera d'ici quelque mois un autre pigeon à plumer, alors s'il te plaît, fait au moins l'effort de gâcher cette stupide idylle avec moi !

_-__**Tu **_veux gâcher la romance de ta mère. Rectifia Sakura, moi je n'en ai rien à faire, et puis c'est ridicule, ce n'est qu'une robe. Je la prends !

-Quoi ! Non ! S'indigna Tayuya.

-Vas y en jean si tu veux, moi j'aime bien celle la.

-Je te détestes , se plaignit Tayuya en tombant lamentablement sur le fauteuil confortable du luxueux magasins.

Finalement, après avoir fait le tour du centre commercial sans que Tayuya ne se décide à acheter une quelconque robe de cocktail, elles finirent pas faire une pause dans une pâtisserie française. Pour la première fois de toute la journée Sakura n'eut pas à entendre les paroles sordides de sa meilleure amie, car elle était beaucoup trop occupée à déguster ses macarons.

Sakura mordit dans une douceur à la crème et se délecta du goût sucré . Profitant que Tayuya ne rouspéta pas encore au sujet de sa mère, Sakura observa les alentours. Elle parcourra la rue des yeux , avant que son regard soit attiré par un jeune homme qui ne lui était pas indifférent. Elle l'avait déjà vu dans le hall de son appartement, il était toujours accompagné d'une jeune fille rousse. Il l'avait tout d'abord intrigué par ces longs cheveux blonds , ces ongles noirs, ces bracelets tout aussi noirs parfois customisaient de tête de mort.

Il était appuyé contre le mur juste en face d'elle. Il ne pouvait la voir à cause de la vitrine de la pâtisserie teinté . Elle l'observait consumer sa cigarette.

Voyeuse.

-Sakura qu'est ce que tu fous ? Lui demanda soudainement Tayuya.

-Rien .

Elle délaissa sa contemplation du jeune homme pour reporter son attention sur son amie.

Après des jours de ronchonnement et de crise de nerfs vînt le jour tant redouté .

Les fiançailles d'Ayako Fujiwara et de Genji Matsumoto.

Tayuya n'avait fait aucun effort. Elle s'était vêtue d'un jean débraillé ainsi que d'un tee-shirt des Beattles trop grand pour elle, et de converses rouges. Elle était prête à se ridiculiser devant toute la populace. Alors qu'elle attachait ses longs cheveux en un chignon lâche, son meilleur ami entra dans sa chambre sans y avoir était invité et l'examina des pieds à la tête.

-Sérieusement ?

Tayuya se tourna vers Naruto et constata qu'il n'avait pas suivit sa consigne. Habillé d'une chemise bleu nuit faisant ressortir ses yeux bleu limpide et d'un pantalon de toile noir .

-Sérieusement , répéta t-elle, en le voyant. Tu étais supposé me soutenir.

-Je fais ce que je veux tu sais et conseil d'ami : Change toi !

Elle leva au ciel, avant de se placer devant sa coiffeuse pour se maquiller les yeux de noir .

-Rêve .Rétorqua t-elle en empoigna son mascara.

-Si tu y vas comme une clocharde c'est à la porte qu'il te mettront .

-Tant mieux, ça m'évitera d'avoir à affronter ce massacre.

Il eu un sourire malicieux et se posta derrière elle. Il posa une main sur la hanche de la jeune avant de la glisser sous son tee-shirt et de la remonter dangereusement vers sa poitrine. Elle l'arrêta avant qu'il n'est pu atteindre son dû et se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Pas ce soir. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Il soupira et colla son front contre le sien.

-Et alors ? Tu ne veux pas y aller, autant faire quelque chose de sympa de cette soirée, et puis rappelle moi à quand remonte la dernière fois.

-Justement, c'est trop tôt tu es...

il fondit sur son cou, pour lui sirotait la peau. Elle du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas fléchir aux baisés du jeune homme. Elle le repoussa et il grogna de protestation.

-Je ne suis pas contre le fait d'arriver en retard , mais j'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça.

-Tu avais dit ça aussi la dernière fois, et pourtant je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi impliquer lui susurra t-il à l'oreille.

Elle rougit de rage et retourna à son maquillage ne supportant plus de voir le sourire pervers qu'abordait Naruto.

-De toute façon je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me trimballer en robe alors qu'il fait super froid, protesta Tayuya.

-Arrête de faire comme ci tu t'en fichais.

-Nuance , je ne fais pas comme, Je m'en fiche.

-Mais oui .

Il l'attira vers lui en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as exactement dix minutes pour te changer et descendre me rejoindre dans la limousine , compris ?

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me changer.

-Trés bien, dit-il avant que ces yeux ne soient habitait par une lueur de perversité.

-Alors je m'en chargerai rajouta t-il, Soit tu te change, soit je te déshabille et crois moi je ne m'abstiendrai pas que de te regarder.

-Pervers ! Rigola t-elle. Ok , je...je tenterai de faire un effort.

C'est finalement vêtue d'un débardeur doré pailleté , d'un blazer noir ainsi que d'un slim beige et de chaussures rouges à talons de 10 centimètre que Tayuya se rendit au fiançailles de sa mère.

Elle frôla la crise cardiaque en découvrant l' exubérance des fiançailles. Un tapis rouge faisant un chemin entre les limousines et le majestueux Hôtel réservé pour l'occasion. Des photographes s'aggloméraient pour prendre en photo la haute société . Au centre se pavanait Ayako ainsi que son fiancé. Malgré le froid hivernal, elle portait une somptueuse robe vaporeuse de Valentino à traine . Elle avait le cou paraît de diamant, ainsi que la main gauche dont l'annulaire était revêtu d'une bague De Beers en diamant jaune .

-Tayuya ! Naruto ! S'écria Sakura en venant vers eux. Qu'est ce que vous avez foutue , j'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

Sakura avait opté pour un maquillage délicat . Des couleurs peu tape à l'œil. Elle portait fièrement la robe rose pâle que Tayuya ne pouvait regarder sans un dédain profond. Ainsi qu'un manteau de chez Galliano.

-J'ai vraiment cru que t'allais venir en mode débraillé, rigola Sakura.

-Oh mais elle allait le faire, commenta Naruto .

Sakura le regarda incrédule.

- J'ai des arguments très convaincants dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Tayuya leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers sa mère.

-Maman , s'enjoua faussement Tayuya.

Lorsqu' Ayako aperçut Tayuya, elle eut pendant une fraction de seconde un aire dégouté. Fidèle à elle même , elle reprit sa bonne humeur et s'approcha de sa fille, enlaça son bras et lui chuchota.

-Pourquoi portes tu cette tenue de la saison dernière ?

-Je me suis dit que tu aurais envie d'un petit rappelle de ton mariage précédent. dit-elle tout en souriant hypocritement au Paparazzi.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait de la robe de chez Valentino que je t'ai acheté! Lui reprocha t-elle doucement toujours en souriant au photographe.

-Oh . Léger incident. Elle est passé de Lilas à rouge fushia.

Et avant qu'Ayako ait pu lui réprimander quoique se soit, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'engagea vers la chaleur artificiel du somptueux Hôtel.

Champagne. Caviar. Diamants. Des jours et des heures entière de travail pour quelques heures de bourgeoisie.

Sakura et Tayuya s'étaient isolées dans un coin de la salle. Naruto avait comme à son habitude disparût. Elles épièrent silencieusement la foule bourgeoise . Les rires, les conversations, les accolades, tout puaient l'hypocrisie à plein nez. C'était juste l'histoire de se faire voir, aucun d'entre eux ne se soucier véritablement du mariage d'Ayako et de Genji. De temps à autre certaine personnes s'approchèrent d'elles.

« Oh vous êtes une Haruno? Je connais votre pére, il est fabuleux. Il n'est pas là ? Quel dommage ! Vous lui direz que nous sommes toujours très ravis de son travail. »

« Vous êtes ravissante. Votre père a eut une merveilleuse jeune fille . Lui aussi d'ailleurs il est incroyable. »

« J'aime beaucoup ce qu'il fait. Non j'adore. Hahahaha »

Hypocrite .Allez tous vous faire voir.

C'est alors qu'apparut à l'embrasure des portes , la famille Yamanaka, suivit des Hyûga puis des No Subaku.

Même en famille, ils marchaient ensemble. Ne se mélangeant pas autre. Genji les accueillit le sourire au lèvres.

Ils étaient tous la . Les familles les plus puissante du Japons. Souriant comme ci leur petite vie parfaite d' aristocrate baigné dans le bonheur.

Faux tout était faux.

Ino se détacha de la masse familiale pour prendre un verre que lui proposait le serveur. Elle n'était venue que dans l'espoir de la voir. Elle chercha furtivement la rose des yeux. Un élan de jalousie s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle la vit au côté de la Fujiwara. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Tayuya déguerpisse le plus loin possible de Sakura. Dans l'alternative de se calmer, elle engagea la conversation avec Gaara. Celui-ci peu attentif au parole de la blonde observa discrètement celle qu'il avait perdu . Il resta impassible mais au fond de lui il bouillonnait de rage lorsqu'il vit celui qu'il haïssait la prendre par la main .

-Il faut qu'on parle, dit Naruto à Tayuya.

-Je suis un peu occu...

Il l'entraina à l'écart avec lui, ne la laissant pas la moindre excuse.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils fichent tous ici ? Dit -il en désignant d'un signe de tête les membres de la nouvelle élite

-Je n'y peux rien Genji est ami avec leur parent, crois moi cela ne m'enchante pas plus que toi.

-J'me casses rétorqua t-il.

-Quoi ! Tu ne peux pas partir alors que tu m'as forcé de venir !

-Très bien alors viens avec moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoii ! Je veux bien le supporter au lycée mais ça s'arrête à ce stade.

-T'es vraiment chiant. Tu ne peux pas juste faire un effort, pour moi !

-Non.

Il s'en alla avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de répliquer. En prenant sa veste il fit tomber celle d'un autre.

-Naruto ou est-ce que tu vas ? Lui demanda Sakura lorsqu'elle le vit partir . Elle n'eut pour seule réponse le silence.

Elle allait rejoindre Tayuya qui semblait folle de rage, mais elle fût attirée par un petit papier qui était tombé de la veste de l'inconnu . Il s'agissait d'une photo.

Elle la prit . Son cœur dérapa lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne photographié.

Désarroi.

Elle serra si fort la photo qu'elle tenait entre ces mains, que celle ci se froissa. Sa vision se troubla par des larmes qu'elle essayait avec la plus grande peine de contenir. Ses mains tremblèrent, à un tel point qu'elle s'assit sur une chaise. Le murmure incessant des invités lui donnaient mal à la tête. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Prise de doute elle regarda encore une fois la jeune femme photographiée. Pas de doute c'était bien _**Elle**_. Sakura la reconnaitrait entre mille. Alerté par la soudaine attitude de son amie Tayuya se rapprocha d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils en la voyant si paniqué ? Apeuré ? Confuse ? Furieuse ?

Elle vit que la princière veste dont les initiales brodés sur le côté _H.H_, reposait par terre, prés de Sakura. Elle se pencha vers la Rose et regarda la photo. Une jeune femme pensive au long cheveux roses et au yeux vert d'eau était assise un tapis de pique-nique.

-Sakura, qu'est-ce que ta photo fiche dans la veste de Hyûga Hizachi ?

Celle-ci sursauta, n'ayant pas vu son amie arrivé.

-Il ne s'agit pas de moi... , murmura t-elle ,... c'est ma mère.

_Prends une grande inspiration ma chérie me revoilà !_


	6. Ne tentes pas l'indifférence

Chapitre 5-Ne tentes pas l'indifférence, je sais que tu y es irréversiblement attirée.

L'eau chaude ruisselait sur sa peau couleur de lait. Elle dégagea d'une main les mèches rebelles venue s'interposer entre ses yeux.

Accroupit au sol de la douche italienne, Sakura resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle finit par sortir de la salle de bain devenu un véritable sauna pour affronter l'air plus frais de sa chambre. Elle prit un livre et essaya de se fondre dans l''histoire. D'habitude elle était tellement passionnée par ce qu'elle lisait qu'il était impossible de la faire redescendre sur terre. Aujourd'hui , c'est avec la plus grande peine qu'elle essayait de s'accrocher à l'histoire. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle lisait la même ligne depuis plusieurs secondes, et finit par le fermer .

Absente, ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement son bureau blanc.

Oublie la. Oublie la. Oublie la . Oublie la. Oublie la.

Elle finit par avoir faim et alla dans la cuisine , voir si son pére ne lui avait pas laissé quelque chose.

Sakura constata avec un grand étonnement que son père somnolait sur le canapé.

Et c'est alors que les souvenirs d'antan affluèrent en elle.

Sakura se souvînt lorsqu'ils étaient encore tout les trois dans un petit appartement à faute de pouvoir payer un loyer correcte. En hiver ils se tenaient côte à côte, emmitouflé dans une grosse couverture de laine. À cet époque ils étaient encore pauvre. À cet époque _**Elle **_était encore la et ils étaient heureux.

Et puis _**Elle**_ a disparu un jour comme un autre. Sans laisser de trace. Sans ne donner aucune nouvelle. Elle n'avait laissé qu'un pauvre petit mot :

_« Je suis désolée , il faut je parte . J'étouffe._

_Sachiko. »_

Elle étouffait ? Oh vraiment ! Pauvre petite chose. Sakura lui en voulait tellement. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle s' était promise à elle même de ne plus avoir à faire avec sa mère. De ne pas la chercher. De la laisser toute seule avec ces emmerdes, ces problèmes...

Mais voilà que depuis hier soir, elle n'arrêtait pas de pensée à _**Elle**_. Impossible de sortir l'image de Sachiko de sa tête.

Ces parents étaient devenus adultes bien trop jeune.

À 16 ans et 14 ans , ils ont dû affronter le monde des adultes avec sur le dos un bébé. Sakura le savait depuis toujours que sa mère la regrettait et ses doutes s'étaient confirmés lorsqu'un jour elle n'était plus revenue. Alors du jour au lendemain, elle et son père ont dû affronter le monde à deux. Et puis les choses ont commencé à s'arranger quand son père a hérité de la fortune de son oncle qui le chérissait tant. Et en tant que pâtissier hors-pair, il avait vite fait fortune. Mais le succès et l'argent arrangeaient t-ils vraiment les choses ?

Non il y avait toujours ce trou béant en plein cœur qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à combler.

C'était ça son combat essayer d'oublier celle qui lui a donné la vie et qui l' avait abandonné comme on abandonnerai un animal sur le coin de la route.

On ne peut être tout le temps forte. Ni survivre à tout. L'humain est un être faible , et ça les Harunos l'ont bien compris depuis longtemps.

Alors qu'elle se versait un verre de jus d'orange, son père remua faiblement sur le canapé et entrouvrit les yeux. Il sourit à Sakura lorsqu'il l'aperçut, celle-ci étira ses lèvres mais ce sourire forcé était trop faux pour être vrai.

-J'ai bien fait d'investir là-dedans ! Finit-il par dire en tapotant le canapé. Un vrai paradis, tu n' as pas cour ?

-Je ne commence pas avant 9 heures.

-Ah.

Sakura se retînt de lui dire qu'il l'aurait su, s' il avait été la plus souvent. Il se releva , regarda sa montre et soupira.

-Je vais devoir sortir ce soir , je ne penses pas être là avant demain matin.

-Ok.

Il allait se diriger vers la salle de bain lorsque Sakura lui demanda subitement :

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es jamais remarié ?

Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour face à sa fille qui avait le nez plonger dans un verre surdimensionné au liquide orangé.

-Pardon ?

-Tu ...tu n'as jamais eu l'envie de sortir et de rencontrer d'autre femmes.

-Je...non, lui dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

-...

-Elle ne reviendra pas tu sais. Elle ne reviendra plus. Jamais.

-Je sais .

Il lui faisait pitié. Sakura avait pitié de son pére et elle détestait sa mère. Elle savait que son père considérait sa mère comme son âme sœur, elle l'avait tellement entendue lui dire lorsqu'elle était petite. Au début elle croyait en cette légende que les amoureux s'attribuaient pour faire croire qu'ils étaient destinés à jamais. Avec le temps elle avait juste réalisé qu'il s'agissait plus d'un bobard que d'une réalité. De plus d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère dire à son père qu'il était son âme sœur à elle aussi. Jamais.

Oublie la. Oublie la. Oublie la . Oublie la. Oublie la.

La sonnerie retentit, et les élevés purent enfin respirer librement après avoir du subir trois heure de littérature intensive. Tayuya rattrapa Sakura qui s'était sauvé pour une fois plus vite que tout le monde, la plupart du temps celle-ci trainait pour demander des explications sur le cour, curieuse d'en savoir toujours plus. C'est à sa mine déconfite que Tayuya jugea le fond du problème.

-Tu y penses encore . N'est-ce pas ?

Sakura continua de marcher vers la bibliothèque avant de se rappeler avec déception qu'elle n'avait plus le droit à l'accès avant le mois prochain.

Tayuya la prit par le bras et la tourna vers elle pour lui faire face.

-Je prends ton silence pour une affirmation.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Faux , tu en meurs d'envie mais tu es bien trop fière pour l'admettre.

Tayuya l'entraina dans la salle de repos et elles s'installèrent sur une table à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

-Vas y, je suis toute à ton écoute. Encouragea Tayuya.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle cherchait les bon mots, mais rien ne vînt. Tayuya attendit patiemment, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la vie personnelle des Harunos, car Sakura n'en parler que très rarement . Mais lorsqu'elle l'avait vue aussi effondrer le jour des fiançailles, elle ne pouvait pas passer outre le fait que sa meilleure amie avait bel et bien un secret de famille qui lui faisait mal.

-7 ans , finit par dire Sakura. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis 7 ans et …

-et...

-Et je m'était promise de plus penser à elle, ou de vouloir la retrouver un jour.

-Mais...

-Mais ...j'en sais rien, elle est dans ma tête et ne veux plus en sortir.

-Tu n'as pas plutôt envie de savoir ce que sa photo fichait dans la veste du père Hyûga ?

-Si. Enfin...je...je ne sais pas ce que je veux ou ce que je dois faire.

Tayuya pressa la main de Sakura .

-Et quand bien même je voudrais savoir ce qu'elle est devenue, ou ce qu'elle faisait avec ...Lui. Je ...je ne pourrais jamais avoir de réponse, je n'ai aucune idée de par ou commencé. Comment veux tu que je puisse approcher le chef Hyûga.

-Genji est bien ami avec lui, je pourrais tenter de …

-Non tu ne peux pas, je ne veux pas que tu sois impliqué la dedans. Et puis tu ne lui parles même pas , il trouvera cela louche si tu t'intéresses à lui.

-Et alors ? On s'en fiche de Genji.

Sakura soupira devant l'entêtement de sa meilleure amie. Tayuya l'observa a regret de ne pouvoir lui être d'aucune aide jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçut la clé du problème.

-C'est vrai, tu ne peux pas t 'approcher du père , mais tu peux toujours essayer de te rapprocher du fils, dit Tayuya en faisant un signe de tête envers Neji qui traversait la salle avant de s'installer. Seul.

-Et puis on peut pas dire qu'il soit entouré d'enclaves celui là, rajouta Tayuya.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Attends,j'ai moi même du mal à croire à cette histoire de malade , je... tu me vois arriver vers lui et lui dire « Hey , salut, tu sais quoi j'ai trouver une photo de ma mère indigne dans la veste de ton père , tu voudrais pas m'aider à trouver des informations sur eux » Sérieusement, c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Tu connais ce proverbe « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien », dans ta situation, il est inévitable.

Sakura détacha ses prunelles des yeux chocolats de Tayuya et fixa le jeune homme au long cheveux brun.

-Non c'est ridicule. Ok on va juste faire comme ci, je n'avais rien vu et que tout était absolument normal.

-Justement ! Rien n'est normal ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à fermé les yeux , tu vas finir par en souffrir .

-Je suis forte.

-Non tu ne l'es pas.

-Tu …

-Non arrêtes ! Arrête s de te mentir ,d'oublier ! Je sais que c'est dure mais je ne crois pas que tout cela serra inutile. Tu pourras peut être au final par respirer librement.

Sakura se leva brusquement et remit la sangle de son sac sur son épaule. Elle évita tout contacts visuel avec Tayuya.

-Il faut que j'aille récupéré un devoir avec , euh ...Kiba, j'y vais !

Elle sortit précipitamment et s'engouffra dans le long corridors blanc menant vers les salles de cour. Loin du regard de tous elle s'adossa a un mur. Les yeux viraient sur le plafond blanc , elle essayait avec la plus grande peine de ne plus y pensée. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air .

Oublie la. Oublie la. Oublie la . Oublie la. Oublie la.

_Non tu ne peux pas._

Tayuya se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles dans l'espoir de retrouver Sakura. Elle l'imaginait tremblante, seule, il fallait qu'elle la retrouve. Quelques bimbos se refaisaient une beauté, ajoutant quelques touches de maquillage par-ci par-là mais aucune trace de la rose. Finalement elle prit la décision d'attendre que celle-ci retourne vers elle quand elle sera prête à lui parler.

Son portable sonna. Si Tayuya avait prit la peine d'ignorer cet appel elle aurait pu espérer passé une journée tranquille. Oui elle aurait pu, mais elle décrocha.

-Allô ?

-...

-Naruto, soupira t-elle sachant pertinemment que le lorsque le silence s'imposait au combiné , il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui.

-Viens .

-...

-S'il te plait.

Il n'allait pas bien.

Elle savait comment tout allait se terminer. Elle le savait. Et pourtant , elle abandonna tout et fut chez lui en moins d'un quart d'heure.

Affalé sur l'accoudoir du canapé, il lui tendit la main , elle s'approcha et la prit. Il la tira brusquement contre lui et se laissa aller. Dans ces moments de faiblesse ou il ne pouvait être seul , elle était la, parce qu'elle était la seule à savoir à combien il souffrait. Elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux et attendit qu'il se calme.

Car la patience c'était ce qui lui permettait de rester au prés de lui.

_« Rejoins moi ce soir . »_

Neji, ne prit pas la peine de répondre au message de son amante transite de désire pour lui et rangea son Iphone dans sa poche. De toute façon, elle savait qu'il viendrait quand même, pas besoin de répondre. C'était pas son genre. Non absolument pas. Cette relation interdite était la seule chose dont il avait pu décidé par lui même.

Depuis sa naissance, il n'avait jamais eu le droit de faire quoique soit qui soit dicté par ses propres actes. Enfermé comme un oiseau en cage , il ne pouvait voler librement . Et puis il y a quelque mois , elle est entrée dans sa vie . Il avait 17 ans et 17 ans d'écart les séparés. Ce qu'ils faisaient été peut être tordue, mais qu'importe, lorsqu'il était seul avec elle, il se sentait vivre.

Il était peu attaché au autres. Il ne se souciait pas du monde et le monde le laissait tranquille.

Ce qu'il pouvait être chiant quand il s'y mettait .

-Est ce que tu lui as parlé ? Quand je suis parti vous vous êtes parlé ?

Elle soupira en comprenant de qui il voulait parler.

-Non, dit-elle froidement.

-Vraiment ? Insista t-il.

-Oui, t'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets ! Et puis si cela te préoccupe tant tu n'avais qu'a resté avec moi !

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Maintenant ? Non ! Tu m'énerves.

-Tu m'aimes répéta t-il.

-Non, lâcha t-elle froidement.

-Tu l'aimes ?

Elle soupira d'agacement.

-Oui , je l'aime, je l'adores, c'est même pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je suis là,ici, prés de toi ! Idiot.

La jalousie le tuer petit à petit. Il se détestait pour ça, pour être si faible, si vulnérable pour une femme. Il ne le montrait que rarement mais il l'a désiré si ardemment. Il s'interdisait les pensée les plus noires pour conserver un peu de lumière juste pour elle. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être tourmenter jour et nuit pour elle, elle ne le méritait pas. Il la déteste et pourtant il a besoin de la voir tout les jour sinon il ne pourrait survivre parmi les fous.

-Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Je suis comme ça à cause de toi .

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et lui lança un regard noir. Il était en colère ,très bien, ils allaient faire une dispute de vieux couple comme d'habitude, très bien , mais cette fois ci elle n'allait pas encore le laisser gagner sur un terrain qu'elle savait avoir perdu d'avance.

-C'est vraiment le seul argument que t'as trouvé!

Il la foudroya du regard et se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres ne soient à quelque centimètre. Sauf que cette cois ci Tayuya n'avait pas l'intention de jouer encore a ce jeu sexuelle et destructeur, elle s'éloigna et lui tourna le dos. Surpris, vexé et en même temps excité par ce nouveau détournement de situation il lui prit la poignée et la força à le regarder et lui balança cette si jolie phrase si douce au oreille.

-Tu n'es qu'une pute, lui dit-il avec son fameux sourire en coin .

Elle ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux, elle savait très bien ce qu'il voulait. Ils ne l'avaient pas fais depuis quoi 3 semaines. Entre eux lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe il n'y avait pas de douceur, ils ne pouvaient se le permettre. A chaque dispute ils couchaient ensemble, mais à chaque fois c'est lui qui faisait le premier pas.

Jouant au jeu elle fit l'un de ses plus beau sourire et battit des cils comme l'une de ces greluches qui l'accoutumait tant.

-Une pute que tu ne peut pas te faire, lui murmura t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Sous la provocation, il la plaqua contre lui , le souffle contre son coup.

-Et qui pourtant qui va se laisser faire gentiment , lui dit-il en sirotant son cou de baisé avant de remonter à sa bouche et de la faire prisonnière. Il souriait intérieurement il avait gagné encore. Il remonta ses mains , caressant le bas de son dos, il allait s'aventurer plus bas lorsqu'elle lui mordit subitement la lèvre inférieur .

-Merde mais t'es malade, lui dit-il en passant ses doigts sur sa lèvre ensanglanté.

Essoufflé, elle se sépara de lui. Elle recula jusqu'à percuter le mur et s'effondra au sol.

-J'en ai marre .

Il lécha le sang et la fixa de ces yeux si bleu et arqua un sourcil. Elle évita de le regarder et lâcha :

-De toi . De nous. On pourrait avoir une relation saine comme tout le monde tu sais.

Il s'avança vers elle et la contempla comme il savait si bien le faire, il lui tendit la main. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il gagne cette fois-ci , elle avait presque réussit , si elle lui prenait la main tout serait perdu et ils allaient encore sombrer dans cette suite infini. Finalement elle se releva sans son aide.

Il l'a prit par la taille la colla a lui et posa son front contre le sien, avant de lui dire :

-On pourrait oui, mais ce ne serait pas nous.

Elle percuta une seconde fois le mur, alors qu'il la dominait. Encore. Toujours.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement sirotant tendrement ses lèvres pulpeuses. Envers elle , il pouvait être doux et brutal à la fois. Il pouvait lui hurler les pires horreurs et juste après lui murmurer à l'oreille des mots d'amour. Il n'était pas amoureux, mais sans elle c'était comme vivre sans oxygène. Tayuya passa finalement ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme, se laissant sombrer une énième fois. Ils ne s'aimaient pas d'un amour protecteur mais d'une obsession affective beaucoup trop forte.

C'était une idée stupide certes. Tayuya avait comme à son habitude touchait un point sensible. Sakura ne pouvait cesser de penser à la possibilité que le jeune Hyûga pourrait peut être lui être utile.

L'aborder, c'était lui parler. C'était entrée dans le monde insaisissable de Neji . C'était tenté l'impossible. Au lieu d'écouter attentivement au cours de maths, Sakura réfléchissait a la manière dont elle allait lui parler. Il était souvent seul, il était donc facile de l'approcher, mais …

une série de « mais » et de contrainte toute aussi superflues les unes que les autres l'empêcher de mettre a terme sa résolution à lui parler . Désespéré d'être aussi peu inventive en nature humaine , elle reporta son attention au cours .

Il descendit dans la plus grande lenteur les brettelles de son soutient-gorge. Leurs lèvres s'épousaient, se rencontraient, se goûtaient , se dévoraient. Les mains du jeune homme caressaient le dos de la jeune fille dans une étreinte effréné. Leurs rythme cardiaque s'accéléraient de plus en plus. Comme à chaque fois, ils oublièrent qui ils étaient, qu'ils ne devraient pas continuer, que tout ceci les mèneraient à leurs perte. Tayuya qui avaient semblé si déterminé à ne pas succomber passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Naruto, touchant de ses doigts fin le torse imberbe du jeune homme finement musclé et finit par le dévêtir entièrement . Ils s'arrêtèrent , le manque d'air était l'unique obstacle à leur désir ardent.

Il la colla sans ménagement contre lui et ses seins vinrent cogné contre ses pectoraux. Elle croisa ses iris bleuté et se laissa plonger dans les sombres recoins de ses océans.

Vous allez le regretter . Encore. Définitivement.

-C'est une habitude chez toi, de bousculer les gens.

Au lieu de s'excuser, Sakura écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en voyant la personne qu'elle avait percuté.

-Toi , murmura t-elle.

Il ne fit pas attention à la rose , et se pencha pour ramasser ses affaires tomber au sol.

Elle avait cherché toute la journée comment faire pour l'approcher, et il lui tomber dessus comme ça .

Le destin joue peut être en ta faveur...

-Je ...je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, débita t-elle, ayant trop peur qu'il s'en aille.

-L'hystérique de la biblihotéque. Constata t-il.

Elle tiqua. Décidement , la sociabilité , il ne connaissait pas.

-Je ne suis pas une hystérique.

Il haussa les épaules, et sans un regard de plus, il prit la direction inverse.

-Attend ! Cria t-elle.

Il s'arrêta, et se retourna pour ancré ses yeux couleurs de neiges dans les émeraudes de Sakura. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorges.

-J'ai...j'ai..besoin de ton aide.

Elle se maudit d'avoir parlé trop vite. Elle était obligé de tout déballé maintenant. Il allait surement la prendre pour une folle mais elle constata qu'il l'observait attentif à ce qu'elle allait rajouter.

La curiosité avait pris le dessus. Lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude d'éviter tout contact ou relation qui le mènerait à des situations embarrassant ou ennuyante. Il attendit impassible qu'elle parle, et la fixa sans pitié, alors qu'elle rougissait et jouaient avec ses doigts. Sakura ne s'était jamais sentie aussi gênée.

-Je ...je ne sais pas vraiment comment te le dire, mais...je ...lors des fiançailles, j'ai...

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les mains tremblantes, elle se tu car elle n'arrivait plus à terminer sa phrase. Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle sentait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle aurait pu s'en tenir à cet fin s'il n'avait pas arqué son sourcil noir et de ses fines lèvres naissaient un certain rictus. Il finit par lui dire de sa voix polaire :

-Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

C'est vrai. Impitoyable. Sakura avait oublié que si l'on ne s'approchait pas de Neji c'était pour la simple et bonne raison que celui-ci était froid et associable.

-J'ai trouver une photo de ma mère dans la veste de ton père. Dit-elle en affrontant pour la première fois les yeux neiges du jeune homme.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas fouillé, elle était tombé. Reprit-elle en le voyant la dévisageait comme ci elle était une voleuse.

-Et ?

-Je sais que cela peut paraître fous et moi même j'ai du mal à y croire .. mais je penses que comme dire...ils étaient lié .

Neji, serra les poings . Son pére. Encore et toujours. Au centre de toute les préoccupations, de toutes les conversations.

-En quoi suis-je concerné ?

-Ben...il s'agit de ton pére, je pensais que peut être tu voudrais m'aider.

-...

-Enfin si tu le souhaites …

Contre toute attente il ricana.

-Tu sais ce que je crois ?

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

-Je crois que tu n'es qu'une petite fouineuse qui ferait mieux de resté à sa place.

-Mais...

-Ne t'approche plus de moi, ni de mon pére. Cette conversation se termine ici et maintenant. Ne t'avise plus de revenir me parler, contente toi de m'ignorer.

Il s' en alla, laissant une Sakura abattue. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle comprenait que le sujet était déplacé et gênant. Elle aurait prendre cela comme l'invitation à laisser sa mère au plus profond de sa mémoire. Sauf que plus elle essayait de ne pas y pensé et plus l' idée qu'elle pourrait avoir des réponses à ces questions l'obsédé .

elle laissa tomber mollement ses bras le longs de son corps. Il ne l'aiderait pas. A quoi bon luttait pour une cause perdue.

…...ou peut être pas.

Tayuya réajusta son soutient-gorge. Elle récupéra son tee-shirt qui était sur la table de la cuisine enfila sa mini-jupe et se mit à la recherche de ses chaussures . Elle avait perdu et se détestait d'avoir apprécier cette nuit comme toute les autres.

Elle le savait elle était la seule vers qui il revenait toujours. Elle en était flatté mais est-ce un si grand honneur.

Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre et constata qu'il dormait profondément.

-Naruto murmura t-elle, tu vas finir par me tuer.


	7. Il ne s'agit que du commencement

Le soir est l'ami du secret.

Une idée. Un mot. Une situation. Des sens. Des sentiments en éveils.

Sa peau contre la tienne. Son souffle caressant les pores de ton visage. Ses lèvres embrassant les tiennes. Tu te laisses submerger par tes émotions.

C'est doux , tendre, affectueux. Presque incestueux.

Tu apprécies ce silence étouffé de gémissement, ses cheveux chatouillant tes côtes alors qu'il dépose une kyrielle de baiser sur ton ventre.

Femme blessée. Femme délaissée. Femme trahie.

L'amour interdit te donne des ailes noires .

Du bout des doigts il te touche. Tu frisonnes. Tu frémis. Tu l'adores. Tu le veux. Maintenant et à jamais.

Tu prends son visage en coupe. Tu plonges tes iris au reflet du ciel dans son regard métallique . Tu te sens unique. Désirée. Vivante.

Le mouvement de va et vient se fait plus intense. Le plaisir augmente. La jouissance devient maitre de ton esprit.

Souffles. Respires .

Et puis quand tout est fini . Lorsqu'il ne reste plus que la sueur et les halètements. Tu regrettes. Et pourtant ton corps en redemanderait. Des caresses. Des baisés. Tu voudrais des attentions particulière.

-Tu pars déjà, lui dit-elle, en le voyant se rhabiller cachant son corps svelte qu'elle vénérait tant.

Il lui fit l'un de ces fameux sourire narquois tout en renfilant sa chemise blanche.

-J'ai eu ce que je voulais.

Provocation. Humiliation. Tu le hais lorsqu'il te regard de cette manière, lorsqu'à ces yeux tu n'es qu'une poupée. Un passe temps.

Alors comme la pauvre femme que tu es, tu rentres dans son jeu, tu lui montres que tu n'es pas touchée.

-Je sais mais tu pourrais …

Elle s'arrêta devant l'air incertain du jeune homme. C'est vrai , elle avait oublié. Rien ne pouvait exister à part le sexe entre eux.

-Non rien, oublie, finit-elle par dire avec un triste sourire.

Il se pencha en avant et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle étouffa un soupire de contentement.

Elle avait fermé les yeux et les avaient gardé clos jusqu'à qu'il ferme la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus le son de ses pas. Seule. Le cœur lourd, elle s'effondra sur le matelas encore empreint de leur débat passé. Elle se surprenait à en vouloir plus. Elle le sait. Bientôt tout devra cesser. Avant que tout ne deviennes compliquer. Avant qu'elle n'en tombe amoureuse.

Votre idylle ne durera pas . Tu le sais. Ne tombes pas amoureuse. Tu en souffriras beaucoup trop. Tu ne survivra pas.

* * *

Tu coures. L'air froid qui s'affole dans tes longs cheveux rosé déforme le semblant de coiffure que tu t'étais faites.

La musique au niveau maximum dans tes oreilles, tu veux te perdre , t'isoler, t'égarer à quelque part. Tu veux trouver une place, un endroit, une vie.

Tu veux oublié tes problème. Inutiles. Mais présents. Omniprésent.

Tayuya appuya sur « ignorer cet appel » pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Elle fourra son portable dans la poche de sa veste et s'étira avant de reprendre son jogging.

Elle avait besoin de courir. Elle avait besoin de se vider l'esprit car Naruto était encore trop présent. Les marques qu'il lui laissait comme à chaque fois. Ces marques qui faisait d'elle son objet , sa proie. Elle savait pertinemment que tout ceci détruirait leur relation .

Relation ?

En avaient-ils vraiment une ?Cette amitié dévastatrice. Elle avait besoin de protection, d'amour, de soutiens, et elle allait comme une idiote à chaque fois vers les ténèbres. La destruction.

D'ailleurs pourquoi retournait-elle ? Pourquoi ces résolutions à le laisser définitivement tomber n'était pas de longue durée ?

Au fond la vérité, elle la savait. Mais il est encore trop tôt à la déclarer. Oui beaucoup trop tôt.

C'est le cœur meurtrie que Tayuya se rendit à l'appartement de Sakura.

Celle- ci lui ouvrit la porte la mine déconfite. Le regard absent. Elles se sourirent mutuellement. Cachant au plus profond de leur cœur , leur véritables sentiments.

Elles finirent par se reposer dans la chambre de Sakura, la chanson _Born to die _de Lana del rey passait en boucle remplissant le silence , jusqu'à que Tayuya aborde un sujet délicat.

-Il a dit quoi ? Lança furieusement Tayuya allongé sur le lit moelleux de Sakura .

-De l'ignorer.

-C'est un crétin ! Un fils de bourges gâté jusqu'à la moelle !

-Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir Tayuya, je ne peux pas m'imposer dans sa vie et le forcer à déterrer des secrets de famille.

-On s'en fout de sa vie ! La tienne importe aussi !

Sakura qui était allongé parallèlement à Tayuya se releva et observa sa meilleure amie . Les long cheveux rose foncé de la Fujiwara formaient un halo autour de son visage rond.

-Je suis sure qu'on finira par trouver une solution !

-C'est peut être un signe.

-Un signe ? Je t'en prie . Tayuya roula ses yeux au ciel. On n'est pas dans un stupide drama ! C'est la réalité.

-Justement. Je devrais m'occuper de mes propres affaires.

Tayuya se releva et fixa sa meilleure amie.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Abandonner ?

Sakura resta silencieuse. Elle vint se mettre prés de Tayuya et se glissa sous les couvertures. Tayuya la rejoignit, chercha une position , et dit :

-Ma mère à moi, je sais exactement qui elle est. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour lui pardonner ses erreurs, mais toi, tu n'es pas obligée de vivre avec cette haine qui te bouffes de l'intérieur. Tu peux encore connaître la vérité. Tu as une chance de découvrir qui elle est , tu ne peux pas l'a laisser passer. Si c'était moi j'aurai tout tenter. Tout.

C'est parce que la tienne est déjà détruite se retînt de dire Sakura.

Elle ferma les yeux et c'est avec la plus grande peine qu'elle chercha le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain est l'ami de la vérité.

Un calendrier . Une date. Le 17 novembre. Des constatations.

Sept ans depuis ce jours. Sept longues et interminables années ou elle n'a pu que constater la réalité des faits. Sa mère était une ordure.

* * *

Les escarpins d'Anko Mitarashi résonnaient dans le halle immense de la compagnie Hyûga. Suivit par ses hommes de mains, portant une masse de bagages. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau Gucci, fit un grand sourire et tapota l'épaule du jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas encore vue trop occupé à parler au téléphone.

-Laisse tombé ta dulcinée, je suis arrivée !

Neji se retourna pour rétorquer envers cette personne désagréable qui avait eu le culot de l'interrompre dans sa conversation téléphonique. En voyant cette femme au strict tailleur , au long cheveux noir impeccablement coiffé et au lèvre pulpeuse peinte d'un rouge sang, il coupa sans hésiter la conversation laissant pantois la personne à l'autre bout du fil . Elle le serra de ses bras fins , constatant qu'il avait encore grandi.

-Anko ! Tu ne devais rentré que dans huit jours ?

-Je sais, mais il fallait absolument que je viennes, tu me manquais trop.

-C'est ça.

-Je te le jure, rigola t-elle.

Ils s'engagèrent dans l'ascenseur de verre, parlant de tout et de rien. Neji la connaissait depuis qu'il était bébé, elle était un peu comme une deuxième mère. Une meilleure amie.

Sauf qu'au grand jamais il ne l'avouerait à la jeune femme. Celle ci était l'amie d'enfance d'Hizachi Hyûga.

A 36 ans, héritière de la deuxième plus grande marque d'hôtel, après les Namizake, elle était une véritable femme d'affaire. Impitoyable. Indomptable.

Anko, arqua un sourcil parfaitement épilée devant la secrétaire qui tremblotait pathétiquement devant cette femme au fort caractère.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris ? Vous voulez que je prennes rendez-vous _**moi **_?

-Euh oui...

-C'est ridicule ? Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ?

-Mr Hyûga n'est pas encore arrivé, je...je... vous prie d'attendre encore un peu s'il vous plait.

-Anko.. tenta de raisonner Neji.

-Non tais toi Neji ! Une femme d'affaire doit se faire respecter alors écoutez moi bien ma petite, Vous êtes la depuis combien de temps ? 3 mois tout au plus ?

-A vrai dire..., commença la secrétaire avant d'être interrompu par Anko.

-Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question. Quand je parles les autre se taisent ! Je connais cet homme depuis que je portes des couches culotte donc J'entre si je veux !

Anko força les portes du prestigieux bureau suivit par un Neji amusé des réactions toujours aussi burlesques de la femme fatal .

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil en cuir du patron, et croisa les jambes.

-Voilà ! Maintenant je suis absolument aptes à attendre l'illustre Hyûga.

Les yeux sombres de la Mitarashi furent attirés par un petit bout de papier coincé entre deux livres. Elle retira de ces doigt manucuré, le papier se révélant être une photo. Neji se retourna et la vit, les sourcils froncés , il s'approcha et déglutit, lorsqu'il aperçut une jeune femme se révélant être le portrait craché de Sakura Haruno. Sans réfléchir, il le lui arracha des mains.

-Qu'est-ce que ..

-C'est rien , dit-il en l'écrasant et la jetant dans la corbeille.

Anko dévisagea le jeune homme.

-Pourquoi autant de précipitation ? Il ne s'agissait que d'une photo ? Quoi tu as peur que ton père s'est trouvé une nouvelle femme ?

-Non, enfin, je …

-Ou alors est-ce t'a petite amie ?

-Quoi ! Non !

-Allez avoue-le !

Anko n'eut pas le temps de charrier Neji, qu'une voix grave les interrompirent .

-Anko ! Tu es à peine arrivée et tu as déjà semé la pagaille.

Un homme habillait d'un costume, entra dans le bureau. Hizashi Hyûga . Au lieu d'être courtoise , elle lui lança le regard le plus dédaigneux qu'il soit avant de dire :

-Tu m'as fait attendre . Et l'on ne fait pas attendre Anko Mitarachi ! Alors pour te faire pardonné j'accepte ta proposition de dîner au restaurant.

Inutile de démordre. Hizashi avait beau être tenace et sans pitié envers ses employé il n'avait aucune autorité envers Anko.

-Je n'ai pas le temps.

-Mais je m'en fous.

-Très bien , de toute façon je devais discuter d'affaire avec toi !

-Oh non, ne me dis pas que le dîner sera barbant,...

Les deux adultes avaient oublié l'existence même de Neji , et n'avaient même pas remarqué que celui ci s'était faufilé vers la sortie. Il savait que lorsque ces deux-là commencer à parler, il n'y en avaient que pour eux. Neji avait beau faire le fière, l'inatteignable il ne pouvait atteindre l'estime de son père.

* * *

Enfouis dans son dressing, caché par les lourdes boites à chaussures dont personnes ne se servaient. Sakura passa la main dans une bottine noire. Le seul élément qu'il lui restait d'_**Elle,**_ était ses bottines noires. La seule chose qu'elle est laissé. Sans savoir pourquoi Sakura avait voulu les gardées. Elle passa la main sur le cuir dégageant délicatement la fine poussière qui était venue s'installait. elle étaient presque neuve. Elle ne les regardaient que très rarement. C'était pour elle l'unique preuve que sa mère était bien partie.

Elle se souvînt de se jour si ordinaire. Elle avait 8 ans , assise sur une petite chaise rose, elle mangeait goulument un chocolat . Son père dans les fourneaux lui chantonnait une chanson , sa voix forte , mélodieuse raisonnait dans toute la maisonnée. La porte s'ouvrit , et le son si singulier de ses chaussures résonnèrent jusqu'à ses petites oreilles. Et puis elle voyait sa mère. Si jeune. Si belle. Un sourire au lèvre. Une lueur dans ses yeux, elle lui tendit de ses long doigts fins un petit bracelet de la même couleur que leurs yeux. Vert.

L'émotion est trop forte. Sakura balança négligemment les bottines dans la boites . Elle a l'impression d'étouffé et pourtant l'appartement est vide de toute présence.

Elle prit un manteau et partit là ou elle pourra respiré librement.

Son endroit. Le sien. Le toit de l'appartement jaugeant la ville ou les lumières brille dans la plus grande des innocences.

* * *

J'étais seule, cherchant une place dans ce monde de malade, et toi , nonchalant tu m'es apparue comme la chance funeste qui me soit donner d'avoir.

* * *

-C'est ma place .

Elle releva la tête et croisa les larmes au yeux la seule personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir rencontrer. Il lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Ah oui , c'était le type de d'autrefois, celui a la cigarette. Ses long cheveux blond flottaient au vent. Elle qui pensait être la seule à connaître cet endroit sur le toit. Elle ravala ses larmes . Amèrement .

-Pousse toi.

Il ne la connaissait pas. Elle non plus. En voyant qu'elle restait sur place, ne comprenant pas très bien la situation, il soupira et s'assit près d'elle. Ces bras touché les siens. Elle recula. Il sortit un paquet de clope avant de lui tendre le paquet .

-N..Non merci .

Il haussa les épaules . Il l'alluma, et c'est avec un sourire au lèvre qu'il contempla le ciel étoilé.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas. Ils ne prononcèrent aucun mots. Sakura était trop embarrassée pour le faire. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller vers les autres. Si Tayuya avait été la , elle aurait engagé la conversation. L'air aurait été plus respirable, et elle aurait pu éviter de paniquer .

Ils restèrent assit prés de l'autre pendant quelque minutes. Il finit par se relever . C'est alors qu'elle eut comme l'impression que si elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche maintenant elle allait le regretter. Alors qu'il allait s'engager dans la cage d'escalier, elle cria.

-Sakura !

Il s'arrêta , et tourna la tête vers elle. Il plongea ses iris grises dans les émeraudes de la jeune fille.

-Sakura, répéta t-elle plus doucement.

Il se contenta d'un sourire avant de disparaître. Et puis elle eut honte. Elle enrageait d'être aussi stupide. Il avait du la trouver stupide . Oui elle l'était.

Et alors, c'est dans le ridicule que commence les plus grandes rencontres.

* * *

C'est au sommet des plus grand building de Tokyo, que brulait la photo de Sachiko Eba, et alors que les flammes dévoraient la jeune femme au cheveux étonnement rose , un murmure résonna dans la pièce silencieuse :

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à refaire surface. J'ai déjà mis fin à cette histoire.

Les pions sont en place. Il ne manque plus que les dés. Et le jeu pourra commencer.


	8. Le Hasard n'existe plus

Chapitre 7 . Le Hasard n'existe plus.

C'est par les premiers rayons du soleil, que se réveilla Sakura. Emmitouflée dans les couvertures, elle pointa le bout de son nez quelques minutes après avoir constaté le levé du jour. Les cheveux en mode rébellion, les traces des plis du drap sur sa joue, elle fonça la tête la première sous la douche. Elle avait passé une nuit agitée par des questions sans réponses et un pincement à la poitrine qui ne l'a quitté plus depuis quelques jours.

Elle n'était plus remontée sur le toit depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Elle essayait de le sortir de sa tête , mais pour une certaine raison, il s'était ancré dans son esprit et refusé par tout les moyens de sortir. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ils ne s'étaient même pas adressés la parole. Elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que leur rencontre n'était pas un hasard. Il avait une chance sur mille de se trouver au même endroit qu'elle et il y l'était.

Alors elle était remontée sur le toit. Elle avait espéré comme une pauvre fille qu'il y serait. Mais il n'y avait que le vide. Et un vent glaciale.

Sakura rigola bêtement en se remémorant ses faux-espoirs , elle s'était fait tout un film . Comme toujours elle s'emportait pour rien.

* * *

Au même moment dans une autre chambre, au allure plus froide, plus luxueuse , dormait d'un sommeil troublé, Ino.

_Tu te surprends à répéter son prénom._

_Tu t'étonnes à t'imaginer sa main dans la tienne. Caressant sa paume aussi blanche que la tienne._

_Tu imagines la douceur de sa peau, le goût de ses lèvres. Tu ressasses ses sourires, ses détails qui font d'elle une perle rare. L'Aphrodite de ton cœur perdu._

_Tu imagines votre première rencontre. Votre premier baisé. Votre première fois. Tu imagines des détails qui n'existent pas . De son souffle lorsqu'elle subissait la douce torture que tu lui infligeais. De tes frissons lorsqu'elle parcourait ses mains sur ton corps . Ses bras qui comprime ton corps contre le sien. _

_Et puis tu réalises que tout cela n'a jamais existé, simple fantasme de tes heures perdues._

Ino se réveilla en sueur. Elle épongea son front d'une main, le cœur battant la chamade , elle se remit de ses émotions en inspirant de grande bouffée d'air .

Elle se leva de son lit défait par ses agitions nocturnes pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain personnelle. Elle contempla son reflet, celle d'une jeune fille au visage endormie et dévastée par une envie qu'elle ne pouvait assouvir.

C'était devenue une évidence. Ino était irrévocablement amoureuse de Sakura.

Et soudainement elle eut envie de vomir. Elle n'aimait pas les filles. Non jamais. Elle , celle qui avait déjà couché avec la moitié de la gente masculine du lycée était attirée par une fille. Une fille qui ne se souciait pas d'elle.

L'envie de pleurer et de vomir la submergea et enragea d'éprouver toute ces émotions .

Ce n'était pas normal, elle ne devrait pas vouloir la posséder toute entière, imaginer une éventuelle relation, ni être jalouse de tout les hommes qui l'approche.

Non non non non non non non et non . Ino gémit de désespoirs.

Mince alors ! C'est trop tard.

* * *

-Autre chose ?

-Non merci.

Tayuya emporta un paquet de douceurs sucré ayant pour objectif de les partager avec Sakura. Alors qu'elle pensait que sa journée ne pouvait être pire elle aperçut Naruto habillait comme à son habitude de couleur sombre, et son habituel sourire en coin des plus désagréable ne quittait pas ses lèvres.

Tayuya tenta de faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle aperçut le blond qui marchait vers elle. Il la rattrapa et lui prit le bras. Elle tenta vainement de se dégager mais la prise était trop forte. Elle le foudroya du regard alors qu'il la regardait amusé. Était-elle une amie ou un jouet ?

-Tu veux quoi ? Lui dit-elle, le plus sèchement du monde.

-Ah tu te rappelle de mon existence.

-Fais pas chier Naruto, tu veux quoi ?!

-Rien. Juste te voir.

-Ok tu m'as vu, dégage maintenant .

-Hey, t'as pas le droit de me faire la gueule à chaque fois qu'on le fait.

-Rassures toi, je ne le ferais plus. Cela n'arrivera plus.

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Je suis sérieuse.

Il rigola. Il avait d'une part raison de ne pas la croire parce qu'il est vrai qu'elle ne tenait jamais parole, mais la manière dont il le faisait, remplissait son cœur de rage. Car en tant qu'ami il aurait du comprendre qu'elle était aussi perdue que lui. Mais il ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses, comme il l'a toujours fait.

Il la lâcha et marcha à ses côtés. Pour éviter toute conversation , elle mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. L'air renfrognée elle faisait presque peur. Il s'arrêta et l'observa continuer, parcourant de ses yeux bleus les courbes de la jeune fille.

C'est une nécessité. Une vitalité. Un besoin irréversible. Elle est comme une drogue. C'est une drogue. Belle , démente, adorable, séductrice, maline, narquoise. Naruto n'était pas méchant, il était juste compliqué. Les génies l'ont toujours été.

Il savait qu'il agissait comme un con. Possessif elle devait lui appartenir et pourtant il allait voir ailleurs . C'est comme ci elle était cette boussole dont il ne pouvait se séparer alors qu'il se perdait inlassablement dans les méandres du monde .

* * *

La bouche pleine . Quelques miettes au coin des lèvres . Tayuya engloutissait chocolat sur chocolat sous l'œil amusé de Sakura . Sakura hésitait à lui parlait du jeune homme , elle avait peur que celle-ci lui reproche sa naïveté . Parce que oui Sakura était naïve , et qu'elle avait toujours eu la malchance de se faire avoir par les pires ordures qui puissent exister. Alors Tayuya lui énumérait les défauts masculins les uns après les autres insistants sur certains histoire de vraiment la dégouté de la gente masculine. Tayuya qui n'était pas vraiment mieux, elle qui a fait tant d'erreur et qui essayait comme elle le pouvait de protéger Sakura, car elle ne lui souhaitais pas ces ennuis futiles . Non à personne.

-Alors, tu fais quoi finalement ?

-De quoi ?

-Tu sais au sujet de celle-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

Encore elle. Toujours ce sujet. Tayuya ne la lâcherait pas , décidément elle ne connaissait pas plus tenace qu'elle.

-S'il te plais évitons de parler d'elle de si bon matin !

-Et quand on en parlera alors ?

-Lâche moi.

-Non je t'ai laissé tranquille quelques jours mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter .

-...

-Je voudrais juste pourvoir voir un jour à quoi ressemble un sourire sincère de Sakura Haruno.

Et voilà qu'elle jouait à la carte de la grande amie qui ne veut que le bonheur de l'autre.

-Ouais...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Sakura, si tu es vraiment déterminée à la retrouver, on trouvera une solution.

-Comment ?

-Dis moi à quel point tu as mal ! A quel point tu veux la revoir.

-...

-Dis le moi, ce sentiment qui t'enserre la poitrine, clames le ! Libères toi ! Dis le !

Si Sakura avait été une parfaite menteuse , elle lui aurait sourit et affirmer qu'elle s'en fichait, mais Sakura est Sakura. Elle essaye de jouer les dures, les intouchables , les rebelles, mais elle ne l'etait pas. Son vrai fond, celle qui veux toujours savoir remonter à la surface .et plus elles en parlaient et plus elle avait du mal a garder pour elle toute ces paroles non-dîtes, ces désirs inavouée. Alors elle déballa tout dans un flot de paroles amères.

-Je veux vivre . Je veux lui montrer que j'ai pu me débrouiller sans elle. Je veux qu'elle souffres, qu'elle le regrette amèrement. Je veux la voir implorer mon pardon. Je veux qu'elle voit en moi l'enfant qu'elle a perdu et qu'elle n'aurait jamais du abandonner, je veux venger mon père. Mes pensées sont néfastes et mes intentions mauvaise. Mais comme on le dit tel mère tel fille. Je veux savoir, je veux qu'elle me parle, qu'elle me dise n'importe quoi. Je...je ne veux pas qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne nous déteste pas . Je …..juste...

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait , elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Intérieurement elle grimaçait. Larmes inutiles pour une personne inutile . Tayuya la prit dans ses bras, la berçant comme un petit enfant. Rien ne fut ajouté, mais elles savaient toute les deux que cela ne pouvait plus duré. Plus maintenant.

* * *

Le vide sidéral encore. Sakura soupira . Il ne reviendra pas, c'était juste un hasard au final, rien de plus. Elle s'approcha de la rambarde.

-Sakura .

Elle sursauta. Il était deriére elle. Un sourire en coin, l'observant avec malice.

Elle l'avait attendue comme une désespérée. Il s'accouda à la rambarde, et plongea ses yeux gris dans les siens. Elle détourna les yeux, il l'intimidait. D'une bonne tête il la dépassait, de par son physique quelque peu gothique, il avait une aura particulière, une aura qui vous repousse et vous attire à la fois.

-Deidara. Lui dit-il.

Elle releva la tête vers lui. Il ne la regardait pas . Elle lui fit un timide sourire. Elle essayait vainement de trouver un sujet de conversation. Alors comme ci , il avait lu dans ses pensée il parla le premier.

-J'aime pas la pluie. Lui dit-il. C'est froid. Triste.

-Euh...

-Quoi ! Je tentais de remplir le vide .

-...

Il éclata de rire. Un rire bruyant. Un rire qui fait du bien. Sincère.

Elle perplexe le regardait se marrer tout seul . Et puis il lui prit la main . Et c'est là que son cœur se serra d'une manière si intense pour la première fois. Les joues empourprées , elle se détacha.

L'ordre régnait en maitre dans la chambre du jeune Huyga. Toujours impeccable, au frôlement de la perfection . Neji ne s'agitait jamais, même seul il restait maitre de lui même, comme ci au plus profond de lui il se sentais espionné. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, et depuis quelque jours, il ne pouvait cesser de pensée à _**Elle**_ . Cette petite peste qui avait foutu son grain de sel et qui s'avérait prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur dans sa paisible vie d'aristocrate. Car il est vrai qu'il n'avait aucunement cru au charabia de Sakura, mais la photo de cette femme dans les affaires de son père ne pouvait pas le laissé sans arrière pensée. Il y avait bien quelque chose qui se tramait, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Et Neji avait horreur de ne pas savoir.

-Pourquoi tu pleurais ?

Sakura rencontra le regard inquisiteur de Deidara et rougit qu'il la regarde de cette manière. Il lui sourit amicalement devant son silence.

-Je sais, c'est pas mes affaires.

Sakura contempla ces mains, devenues en l'espaces de quelques secondes une source d'attention indispensable, lorsqu'il se trouvait prés d'elle.

La curiosité du jeune homme ne la dérangeait pas, pas plus que la fumée de cigarette qui venait lui chatouiller les narines, ni les ongles noirs du jeune homme qui se trouvait à quelque centimètre des siennes.

-Je ..

Elle cherchait ces mots . Elle s'agaçait d'être aussi intimidée, d'agir comme une débutante, comme une fille qui viendrait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'elle craquait sur lui.

-C'est pas la première fois que je te vois. D'habitude je redescend, mais là tu étais ...enfin t'avais l'air..mal.

Elle déglutit et écarquilla les yeux.

-Désolé je parle toujours un peu trop sans réfléchir.

-Je n'avais pas l'air mal, j'allais parfaitement bien.

C'était pas sa faute, elle devenait toujours agressive quand elle se sentait faible envers les hommes, une manière à elle de montrer qu'elle n'était pas vulnérable alors qu'elle était au plus bas.

Elle n'aimait pas qu'il la dévisage de cette manière, avec ce regard là, celui qui voit tout, qui sait tout, un peu comme Tayuya, mais en plus profond. Il tirait négligemment des bouffées de cigarette sans la lâcher du regard. Pour la première dois elle l'affrontait. Elle ne rougissait plus mais son cœur battait si vite. Si fort.

Il s'approcha mais elle recula. Il n'en sembla pas vexé puisqu'il continua et posa sa main sur sa joue.

Ça y'est son cœur était partie. Il l'avait laissé, ne tenant plus le coup. Sa main descendit jusqu'à son coup et dégagea d'une main plusieurs mèches venue s'interposaient entre lui et les yeux vert d'eau qui le dévisageaient .

Il enleva sa main .

-Je lui ferai regretter .

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite les battement de son coeur la rendant sourde . Elle inspira ces poumons d'air frais lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était restée en apnée pendant qu'il lui caressait la joue.

-Q...Quoi ?

-La personne qui te fais autant de mal, je le lui ferai regretter.

Et c'est la que tu tombes amoureuse de ce séducteur si doué pour charmer les cœurs.

* * *

-Sil te plait embrasse moi .

-C'est ridicule.

-Je t'en prie.

Elle le regardait suppliante, vulnérable. Elle lui faisait pitié. Et en même temps il adorait qu'elle fasse cela, qu'elle lui montre à quel point il est important, à quel point elle ferait n'importe quoi. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au alentour et embrassa la femme. Il aurait du faire attention. Beaucoup plus.

Le cœur léger Sakura souriait comme une idiote, il fallait qu'elle trouve Tayuya pour tout lui racontait, elle ne pouvait plus tenir ses lèvres scellées, son cœur papillonné beaucoup trop . Elle traversa une rue bondée avant de s'engouffrait dans une allée plus tranquille. Un seul prénom résonnait dans sa tête, et dont elle adorait la sonorité.

Deidara

Les ruelles sombres et peu habités lui parurent lugubre, elle se dépêcha de continuer sa route et se promis de ne plus passé par là. Entre deux bâtiment, à l'ouverture d'un hôtel si peu visible par tous, Sakura vit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais du voir.

La vérité lui éclata au yeux. Tel un ouragan d'émotions , elle observa ahuri le jeune homme qui lui avait temps de peine il n'y a pas si longtemps , embrassait passionnément une femme qu'elle reconnaitrait par ses longs cheveux blonds cendrée. Inconsciemment sa main se rendit comme par instinct dans la poche de son jean récupérant son portable. Il suffit d'un clic pour qu'elle est la seule chance de contraindre le jeune à l'aidé . Elle était mauvaise.

Et avant de se faire prendre , elle courut vers sa liberté. La liberté de ne plus être tourmenté par sa mère.

Essoufflée , elle s'arrêta prés des grilles du parc. Une limousine freina brusquement prés d'elle la faisant sursauté et avant même qu'elle n'est pût voir la personne qui en sortait, elle fût projetée en arrière par une main puissante.

-TOI ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Elle atterrit sur les fesses . Devant elle, une jeune femme, au long cheveux noirs la regardait horrifié .

-Oh mon dieu, je suis sincèrement désolée j'avais cru que vous étiez ...une amie ?

Sakura grimaça, si c'est comme cela qu'elle traite ses amies, elle n'aimerait être à leurs places . Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique se soit, elle fut remise sur ses pieds par un homme à forte carrure et en costume noir. Le garde du corps de la femme hystérique, sans aucun doute.

-Je suis désolée, je ...tenez !

Elle lui tendit plusieurs billet.

-Je n'en ai pas...

Sakura ne put rien ajouté de plus que la jeune femme lui fit un sourire des plus hypocrite qui soit avant de lui fourrait les billets dans la mains, de claquer ses doigts peints d'un rouge sang et de disparaître avec sa ribambelle de garde du corps.

* * *

Sakura observa la photo de son portable, les doigts tremblants presque d'être aussi machiavélique. Il fallait vraiment avoir l'esprit tordu pour le faire non ?

Elle ne pouvait pas le faire c'était vraiment malsain , elle n'arrivait même plus à se reconnaître. Elle fouilla dans son sac et découvrit les billet que lui avait donner cette femme au caractère si fort. Elle l'avait bousculé, non l'avait prise par l'épaule et l'avait tutoyé. Sakura ne savait pas si c'était par pure paranoïa mais cette femme l'avait confondue avec une autre et enfin Sakura ne ressemblait pas à l'ordinaire populace par ces cheveux si particulier. Ce pourrait-il que cette femme l'ai prise pour... ? Non impossible. Quoique .

_Il n'y plus de hasard dans notre monde chérie, tu devrais finir le savoir, non ?_

* * *

Neji le solitaire, le glaçon ambulant était comme à son habitude seul . Adossé au mur de ce couloir vide de toute présence il lisait. Sakura resserra sa main sur le portable qu'elle tenait entre ses doigt et s'avança vers lui . Elle se tint droit comme un i attendant qu'il daigne levait les yeux vers elle. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce , elle se racla la gorge et il soupira d'un air las.

-Encore toi ?

-Je...

Il l'a regarda froidement alors que ces mots n'osaient pas sortir, il ferma son livre et prit le chemin inverse, la laissant pantoise . Furieuse d'être toujours traité tel une pauvre chose elle haussa la voix.

-Je sais tout .

Il s'arrêta à mis chemin . Il ne devait pas être touché, elle n'était qu'une petite idiote, elle ne pouvait pas savoir . Elle ne devait pas savoir.

-Nous allons faire un marché . Tu vas m'aider.

Il eut un rictus amère . Pour qui se prenait-elle au juste ?

-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris la dernière fois je t'ai demandé de me laisser en paix.

-Non, tu n'as pas bien compris. Nous allons faire un marché. Tu vas m'aider à trouver des informations sur ma mère.

-Ne fais pas genre Haruno. Pour que je m'intéresses à ton cas il me faudrait une plus grande estime de toi, or tu n'es rien pour moi.

-C'est vrai , je ne suis pas grand chose, comparé à l'inestimable Hyûga.

Un sourire aux mauvaises intentions naissait sur les lèvre de la rose, alors qu'elle sortait son portable de sa poche.

-J'ai juste l'irréfutable preuve que tu n'es pas tellement mieux. Je ne savais pas que tu avais toi aussi un faible pour les histoire interdites.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et leva dans la plus grande lenteur son portable. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en découvrant avec horreur une photo de lui embrassant à pleine bouche celle qu'il n'aurait jamais du insisté.

Il avala de travers le peu d'estime qu'il lui restait et sans sourciller plongea son regard des les yeux vert devenu en l'espace de quelque seconde remplie d'une émotion qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle l'avait eu.

-Tu ne le ferais pas...

Elle lui fit l'un de ses sourires remplie de satisfaction . Elle le sentait, elle le dominait.

Elle leva un sourcil , et prit l'air de dédain auquel il aimait tellement lui faire face :

-Tu rigoles. Comment pourrais-je restais sans rien faire alors que Mr Yamanaka est entrain de se faire cocu par un adolescent en manque ?

Sorcière.

Tu commences à jouer.

c'était pas trop tôt.

* * *

A chaque fois qu'elle rentrait chez elle, elle se sentait terriblement coupable. Et puis elle constatait avec déception que son mari ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention. Sa fille, avait déjà quitté la maison.

Non . Cage correspondait mieux.

C'est alors qu'elle repensait à lui , et éprouvé un pincement au cœur. Quand il s'occupait d'elle. Elle se sentait importante. Dire qu'au début tout n'avait été qu' une vengeance personnelle, un jeux , une manipulation qui avait tournée dans une affection presque destructible.

Elle défit ses long cheveux blonds, et s'assit devant sa coiffeuse. Elle toucha du bout des doigts son reflet . Le reflet d'une femme qui jouait avec le feu.

Elle prit son portable et découvrit plusieurs appels manqués, des messages non lus.

Elle sourit en découvrant les potins de se grande amie et soupira devant les devoirs qu'on lui affligeait . C'est alors que son visage se décomposa sur le dernier messages qui provenait d'une personne qu'elle aurait cru ne plus jamais avoir affaire. Son cœur s'emballa , et l'appela dans l'immédiat.

_-Si c'est pour une conversation futile je n'ai pas de temps à perdre._

Cette voix . Elle ne savait pas si elle devait paniqué ou être folle de joie, à vrai dire ses sentiments n'étant pas dans leur normalités habituels ces temps-ci .

-C'est moi, Haruka. Dit-elle en essayant de ne pas trembler.

_-Oh , tu as vu mon message chérie !_

-Tu... c'est toi ? Vraiment toi ?

_-En personne, chérie._

-Qu'est-ce que...enfin cela fait si longtemps...tu

_-Trêve de formalité mon cœur , j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire._

-Quoi donc ?

_-Tu ne devineras jamais à qui j'ai déboursé 150 000 yens aujourd'hui ._

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! C'est le dernier chapitre écrit que je publie, le prochain est presque prêt mais il reste encore quelques touches ( voir beaucoup ) à terminer . Sinon, qu'en pensez vous ? Aimez vous l'intrique ? les personnages, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques ou de vos compliments ;) !

XOXOX


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8- Je jouerai juste pour te voir perdre.

Rares étaient les fois où Neji Huyga perdait de l'assurance . C'était d'autant plus rare que celui-ci soit déstabilisé par une personne dont l'existence même le répugnait.

Il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle le regardait. Elle paraissait trop sure d'elle et cela l'insupportait. Vulnérable dans une situation où il aurait du être fort, Neji la détestait. Il n'était pas faible. Non. Neji imposait les règles, ordonnait, il ne jouait pas. Il était le maitre du jeu . Et cela l'agaçait au plus au point de la voir sourire débilement, dans sa foutue fierté qui ne valait pas un clou.

Il n'avait aucunement envie de faire un « marché » . C'était les faibles qui se laissaient abattre au premier obstacle, et il ne faisait pas parti de cette catégorie. Non, il n'avait pas perdu, il ne pouvait. Alors qu'elle sentait avoir gagné il mima le détachement et sans gêne la persécuta de ses yeux ivoires.

-Très bien fais le ! Envoies le à toutes les personnes qui te seront utiles de m'abattre.

Elle fut légèrement déstabilisé. Juste un peu. Son sourire victorieux était devenu crispé. Il n'était pas censé réagir de cette manière, elle aurait du voir de la soumission . Il n'agissait pas selon ses plans et c'était quelque peu perturbant. Et oui , Neji reprenait toujours le combat , parce qu'il n'admettait jamais la défaite. Parce que l'on ne pouvait pas combattre contre un Hyûga avec si peu d'argument. Parce que pour l'abattre il aurait fallu être aussi fort que lui .

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends Haruno ?

Il parlait avec assurance, presque avec détachement , comme ci au fond de lui, il avait compris une chose dont la rose ignorait depuis le début. On ne jouait pas avec le feu .

Elle sursauta devant le sourire sans joie de Neji . Il savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas et qu'il la vaincrait dans son propre piège. Non, elle ne pouvait pas perdre, pas là, pas lorsqu'elle était sure et certaine qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre idiot.

-Tu veux vraiment que tout le monde sache ta relation avec cette femme ? Tu n'as pas peur des représailles ?

Comme c' est amusant de contempler la peur et l'angoisse dans les yeux de son adversaire. Neji s'appuya nonchalant sur le mur et croisa les bras. La toisant de son regard polaire, il jouait, non même pas , il se régalait .Elle avait abaissé les bras et sa voix perdait en fermeté.

Il le savait : elle était faible. Il savait les reconnaître. Comme toujours. C'était à lui de faire le fameux sourire de celui qui ne craint rien.

-Absolument pas. Se contenta t-il de dire.

-Tu sais que tu pourrais être la risée de ta famille ? Qu'elle pourrait avoir des problèmes ? Détournement de mineur ? Prison ?

-Et alors .

Et c'est au moment où tu crois avoir enfin gagné, et dépassé le statue de pauvre fille pas capable de grand chose que tu te prends les pieds dans les plis de l'emmerde et tombe de tout ton long dans la frustration.

-Tu...tu n'as donc aucun amour propre ? S'indigna t-elle.

Oui c'était évident maintenant , elle devenait facilement impuissante lorsque les événements ne tournaient pas en sa faveur. La lèvre inférieure qui tremblait, les yeux fuyant les siens. C'était jubilant pour le jeune Hyûga.

-C'est pas ton genre , conclut-il nonchalant presque ennuyé qu'elle se fasse avoir du premier coup.

-Pardon !

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et il lui sourit narquoisement .

-Tu sais très bien que la seule personne qui gâchera la vie de toute celle que tu viens de citer c'est toi.

-N'importe quoi ! Je te signale que je ne suis pas celle qui suit entrain de l'embrasser.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Haruno, tu as mis volontairement ton grain de sel dedans ! Donc si tout bascule en enfer ce sera de ta faute parce que tu es la goutte d'eau inutile à cet acte.

-Tu..tu..n'es...

Il se détacha du mur et se pencha en avant de la rose. Ils s'affrontèrent avec les yeux , lorsqu'il parla son souffle lui glaça la peau.

-Si tu le fais Haruno , tu détruiras ma vie, la sienne et celle de bien d'autre …. D'ailleurs est-ce que je mérite autant de mal juste pour le caprice égoïste d'une petite chose comme toi ?Au final celle qui se tuera de culpabilité c'est toi.

Elle se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieur dans l'espoir de calmer sa frustration.

Il était insupportable, rien ne marchait sur lui , même le chantage était inutile .

-P..pas forcément, tenta t-elle de dire alors qu'elle ne pensait pas un seul mot.

-Alors je ferai tout pour que se soit le cas.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, serra les poings.

-Tu es un monstre , souffla t-elle.

-Nous sommes deux, conclue t-il.

Et là ce fut la phrase de trop. Alors qu'elle joignait culpabilité et colère, lui corrompait satisfaction et mesquinerie.

-Merde , mais je veux juste ton aide ! Tu veux que je te supplie ou quoi !

-Déjà que le harcèlement était insupportable , inutile de te rabaisser à plus bas .

Il ricana fier de sa répartie, fier qu'elle devienne rouge de colère , fier qu'elle redescende à sa place de simple mortel.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me harceler, ta requête est déjà perdu d'avance.

-C'est parce que tu as peur que tu dis ça !

-Non je suis juste réaliste. Tu as trouvé une photo de ta mère dans la veste de mon père, et alors ! Tu crois quoi ? Qu'ils avaient une relation ? Tout le monde s'en fous, moi en particulier.

-Tu ne peux pas dire cela comme ci c'était rien .

-Ça l'est . Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporterai à part de la déception !?

-Je veux juste savoir si c'est à cause de ton père que ma mère est parti ! Je veux savoir si c'est à cause de lui qu'elle a gâché ma vie, et celle de mon père. J'ai le droit de savoir . Je ne te demande pas l'impossible juste que tu m'aides à le rencontrer.

Il la dévisagea légèrement dégouté de la motivation et de la naïveté de Sakura.

-Elle t'a abandonné , y'a pas besoin de faire un schéma . Pourquoi tu veux savoir le pourquoi du comment ?

-Parce que c'est ma mère.

Une mère.

As-tu toi aussi oublié ce que c'était Neji ? La personne qui te donne la vie , qui est toujours là pour toi, qui t'aimera jusqu'à la fin de tes jours et même après. Pour seule réponse , le son strident de la clocha retentit .

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était pathétique, à espérer comme une idiote qu'il l'aiderait à retrouver dans un monde d'ordure une pourriture. Elle eut envie de rire tellement qu'elle se trouvait nulle. Il serait toujours Neji Hyûga, respecté, invincible, intouchable, avec une réputation qui le suivrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle serait toujours Sakura ,lâche, coincée dans son propre corps de fille qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut.

Pour retrouver une ordure , elle s'était abaissée à devenir quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas. Une manipulatrice.

-Laisse tomber, murmura t-elle.

-Hum.

-Oublie.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ? Tu te sens vaincu et t'abandonne déjà !

Elle se retourna brusquement.

-Il faudrait savoir, je t'emmerde avec mes histoires personnelles et tu ne veux définitivement pas m'aider, c'est bon je ne vais plus te courir après ! Je m'arrête à là ! J'ai pas envie de continuer à jouer à un jeu perdu d'avance avec toi.

Sur ceux , elle tourna les talons, et le laissa seul avec pour compagnie un couloir vide.

* * *

Plus rien ne lui donnait le goût de vivre. Son dressing débordant d'habit de grands couturiers ne l'intéressait plus, les ragots les plus croquants et perfides n'étaient même plus aussi mordant qu'avant. Ses « amies » , car des personnes qui restent juste pour votre argent n'est pas vraiment qualifiable d'amie, la saoulait. Toujours à radotait les mêmes histoires. Les mêmes points de vue. Ino trouvait sa vie monotone, sans piment, sans artifice. De son père toujours absent et de sa mère bien trop prude pour faire quoique se soit de dangereux , Ino s'ennuyait fermement. La maison trop grande pour si peu de personne, plus de personnel que de famille, plus d'ordre et de rigueur que d'amour et de chaleur.

Allongeait sur son lit, elle ferma les yeux . Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et écouta les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Alors qu'elle tentait de se relaxait en prenant de profonde inspiration, sa mère débarqua soudainement dans sa chambre.

-Tu dors ?

Pour toute réponse, elle se leva de son lit, et la regarda en haussant les sourcils . Sa mère lui sourit, et lui tendit un paquet. Curieuse, la blonde le prit mais fut légèrement déçue en découvrant qu'il ne s' agissait que d'une robe.

-Valentino, rajouta sa mère.

-Tiens pour changer, marmonna Ino.

-Pardon ?

-Rien ! C'est pour …

-Ce soir, Hizashi organise une soirée pour le départ du chef cuisinier du Palace Hyûga Hoyel, tu sais le vieux celui qui est atteint d'un cancer.

-Ah.

-Oui, il y était très attaché, du coup il tient à faire les choses en grand et il présentera sa nouvelle recrue, il paraît qu'il est très demandé en ce moment...

-Donc..

-Je ne peux pas y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous avec une amie de longue date et j'aimerais que tu y ailles à ma place.

-Pourquoi ? Papa peut bien y aller seul, j'ai pas vraiment le cœur à ce genre d'événement.

-Accompagne-le, cela vous fera une sortie à deux, vous ne vous voyez quasiment pas ces temps-ci .

-Toi non plus. Dit sèchement Ino.

Haruka, baissa les yeux , c'est vrai elle aussi était une mère indigne. Elle contempla sa fille qui lui faisait tellement penser à elle . Noyait dans un monde cruel . Alors pour compenser elle faisait comme on le lui avait toujours appris, céder à tout ces caprices.

-Bon tant pis, je lui dirai que tu ne veux pas. Il ira tout seul à la cérémonie d'accueil d'Haruno.

-Comment ? Comment il s'appelle ?

-Le cuisinier ? Haruno, je crois même qu'il a une fille de ton âge dans ton lycée, tu as sûrement déjà du la croiser.

Le cœur d'Ino se serra . Si le paternel Haruno serait présent alors, il se pourrait que Sakura aussi.

-Je viendrai.

Haruka sursauta devant la soudaine réaction de sa fille, elle qui boudait depuis qu'elle était arrivée avait repris des couleurs et de la bonne humeur, celle ci s'activa même en se levant de son lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bains.

-Décidément les adolescents...

* * *

-Prépares toi ! Nous sortons ce soir, lui ordonna son pére.

Un crayon à la bouche, Sakura haussa les sourcils. Croyant avoir mal entendue, elle se dirigea vers le salon, ou son père s'activait .

-On sort ? Toi et moi ?

-Oui .

-C'est une blague.

Il s'arrêta .

-Sakura, s'il te plait.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire non. Lui cracher au visage, qu'elle n'avait pas envie de sortir avec lui. À deux, ce nombre qui lui rappelait trop qu'il manquait quelqu'un . Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux fins, son père la regardait le visage neutre bien qu'en ses yeux brillait une certaine impatiente.

-Ok.

Il lui sourit . Elle en fit de même.

-Où allons nous ?

-Dans un restaurant très chique tu vas adoré j'en suis sûr.

Elle hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers salle de bain, où elle pris une douche . Fin prête, pour la première fois depuis des mois elle sortit avec son père. Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas lui montrait la joie que cela lui procurait elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire durant tout le trajet.

* * *

-Salut ,moi c'est Ino, tu me connais, parce que tout le monde me connait...Rah non !

Ino inspira, et sourit de toute ces dents.

-Ino, c'est mon prénom ! Le tiens c'est Sakura, n'est-ce pas ? C'est très jolie, très fruité .

Fruité ? Pensa t-elle, non mais c'est quoi cette expression à la noix.

Depuis quand Ino Yamanaka n'était plus aussi sûre d'elle ? Depuis quand réfléchissait-elle à ce qu'elle allait dire avant d'adresser la parole à son futur coup ? Depuis quand pensait-elle qu'elle avait l'air d'une idiote ? Ah oui depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle s'était entichée de Sakura.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi désemparée, pour aucun homme, pour aucune femme. Plus elle réfléchissait et plus elle pensait qu'il fallait qu'elle vérifie si c'était juste une obsession passive ou qu'elle devait s'ouvrir à une nouvelle branche. Elle prit son gloss fruit des bois et s'en passa goulument sur ses lèvres pulpeuse. Elle releva ses long cheveux dans un chignon ou d'innombrable mèches retombèrent sur sa nuque. Repassa une touche de mascara noir sur ces longs cils pour assombrir son regard océan. S'habilla de la robe que lui avait apporter sa mère . Elle était magnifique. On le savait tous. Sauf une.

* * *

C'était l'un de ces restaurants quatre étoiles, où les venues et allées de ces personnes célèbrent étaient répertorié dans les magazine people , où la nourriture se dégustait, ravier le palais pour quelques minutes et non pour rassasier. C'étaient l'un de ces endroits chiques et bien trop aristocratique qui la dégoutait. Envahit dans un univers dans lequel elle n'était pas à sa place, Sakura se maudit d'avoir accepté l'invitation de son paternelle . Elle avait espéré qu'il s'agirait d'un moment à eux, confortable, intime , la réalité qui l'entourait ne faisait que malheureusement augmenter sa déception. D'ailleurs à peine arrivé son père l'avait délaissé pour parler avec je-ne-sais-qui dont le costume trahissait la fortune monumental de l'homme. Le restaurant était bondé de personne, toute plus belle, plus snob les unes que les autres.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le buffet pour se morfondre en nourriture, un homme prit place sur une estrade et parla dans un micro.

-Bonsoir à tous, je tenez tout d'abord à vous remerciez d'être là aujourd'hui avec moi ….

Sakura enfourna un petit four, mâcha machinalement, et soupira dépité de devoir écouter ce vieil homme .

-Après plus de trente ans de service au Hyûga Palace Hôtel, en tant que chef cuisinier…

Seul le mot « Hyûga » résonna clairement dans sa tête. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention, mais comme par hasard , elle remarqua les initiales _H.H_ brodaient sur l'uniforme de travail des serveurs. Et c'est alors qu'elle vit trois hommes au centre de toute l'attention, le vieil homme qui parlait été un ancien cuisiner, un chef extrêmement réputé qui prenait sa retraite , prés de lui, un autre homme grand, au regard polaire, au long cheveux sombre, à l'aura indéchiffrable et à la posture droite et sur de soi affichait à la foule un regard compatissant. Aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de lui . Le père de Neji . Hizashi Hyûga. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de plus belle lorsque son père à elle, s'avança sur la scène, recevant des applaudissements ,il paraissait si frêle, si petit et vulnérable comparé au charisme sans faille d'Hizashi .

Tout cela l'ennuyait terriblement . Assistait au départ d'un homme auquel il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre l'ennuyait . C'était d'un rasoir que de voir, le sourire hypocrite de la haute société s'émerveiller sur le nouveau venu . Neji arqua un sourcil et souri narquoisement en détaillant l'homme qui prit le micro et qui il tremblait devant le public. Un nase. Un bon à rien . Pourtant qui ne devait pas tellement l'être puisqu'il avait été choisi par son père. Blasé , il essaya de se faufiler vers la terrasse , lorsqu'il aperçut au loin, à l'écart de la foule, une jeune fille qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Ces cheveux roses qui lui piquait les yeux, se corps trop mince et ses yeux verts écarquillés d'ahurissement...d'ailleurs pourquoi ahurie? Il suivit la trajectoire que regardait Sakura , elle ne faisait que regarder les trois hommes. Ah oui, mais bien sur , son père à lui . Il soupira, elle était définitivement une emmerdeuse de première.

Quand le discours fut terminer, toute la foule s'aggloméra autour du maître de cérémonie. Bien qu'elle portait des talons, Sakura eu du mal à garder Hizashi dans son champ de vision . Elle remarque son père qui lui souriait timidement et qui lui faisait un petit geste de la main . Elle essaya de passer à travers la foule, mais fut stopper par une jeune fille blonde qui lui barrait le passage.

-Tu es Sakura !

Elle reporta son attention sur la jeune blonde, qui lui souriait. Elle paraissait un peu crispée, presque gênée.

-Je suis Ino Yamanaka, nous sommes au lycée ensemble.

-Ah. Oui je sais.

-Tu..tu le sais, enfin ...tu

Mais Sakura se fichait pas mal d'Ino et de qu'elle pouvait dire, elle regardait par dessus l'épaule de la blonde et son cœur sursauta quand elle vit Hizashi Hyûga s'entretenir avec son père.

-Hyûga-sama, salua Natsume Haruno, je vous remercie encore de m'avoir choisi. C'est vraiment un grand honneur.

-Je ne m'entoure que des meilleurs, alors je vous fait particulièrement confiance.

- Merci, merci infiniment, Ah oui...Je voulais vous présenter ma fille.

-Oh vraiment, fit-il désintéressé .

-Oui, elle est …, il chercha parmi la foule et la trouva regardant dans leur direction mais coincé avec une jeune blonde... Vous voyez la jeune fille blonde avec la robe bleu marine, elle est juste derrière, celle avec les cheveux roses.

Natsume, ne s'attendait pas à se qu'il louange la beauté de sa fille, ni qu'il fasse une quelconque remarque non mais pas que celui-ci reste bouche bée .

-Il..il..faut ..que ..je ..j'aille régler quelques..affaires..

Et avant même de terminer sa phrase il s'en alla, s'engouffrant dans la foule .

Personne ne fit vraiment attention au changement d'attitude d'Hizashi . Neji fut le seul à le voir déstabilisé au point d'en perdre les mots.

Neji ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, prés à tomber, et à vouloir trouver un échappatoire . Ce n'était pas tellement le fait de voir son père dans cette état qui le dérangeait, mais la cause . Neji aurait pu comprendre qu'il agisse de cette manière pour toute cause possible et inimaginable, mais certainement pas pour _**ça **_. Pas pour elle . Parce que cela reviendrait à dire, que la petite impertinente aurait eut raison, et qu'un mystère dont il ignorait tout les deux, les liée véritablement.

Sakura ne se doutait pas de ce qu'elle pouvait provoquer chez les Hyûga puisqu'elle était occupé à se débarrasser de la blonde parlante. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle venait de provoquer le réveille de souvenir trop longtemps enfouis et oublié chez l'un, et la curiosité maladive de l'autre.

-Sakura ! L'interpella de nouveau Ino.

-Pardon !

-Tu ..tu ne m'écoutais pas...

-Oh, euh désolé, c'était très intéressant mais il faut vraiment que j'aille voir mon père.

-Mais...

-A plus.

Sakura, la détourna et c'est ainsi qu'Ino resta pantoise et qu'elle réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple passe, la douleur qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de sa poitrine le lui témoignait.

-Papa !

-Alors, comment m'as tu trouver ?

-Génial, mentit-elle. Tu aurais du me le dire que tu avais décider de travailler chez les Hyûga.

-Eh ben oui, mais je voulais que tu le saches de manière plus personnel .

-C'est vrai que plus personnelle que ça tu meurs, lâcha t-elle sans s'en rendre compte. Au fait, je t'ai vu parler avec Hizashi Hyûga, où es t-il ?

-Il vient juste de partir, à l'instant, il semblait un peu étrange, bah surement des affaires à régler .

-Oh.

Des personnes s'approchèrent d'eux , et vantèrent les mérite de Natsume, alors qu'il rougissait devant tant de compliment, elle s'éclipsa .Elle alla dans un coin de la salle pour se morfondre en paix.

* * *

-Je vais finir par croire que tu me suis Haruno !

Sakura sursauta, et se retourna vivement pour faire face à Neji.

-Crois moi si je l'avais voulu je ne serai pas là .

Elle lui tourna le dos, n'ayant aucune envie de lui faire face encore une fois . Elle en avait marre de voir dans ses yeux à lui à quel point elle était pathétique. Il la contourna et se posta face à elle.

-Je ne t'aime pas. Dit-il .

_Je déteste tout de toi. Tes cheveux roses, trop peu ordinaire pour notre monde actuel. Tes yeux verts qui s'emballent toujours pour rien. Ta voix, fluette, désagréable, qui me donne des migraines. Je te hais. Et c'est pour ça que te voir te détruire me satisfera pleinement. Sans à avoir bouger le petit doigt, je te verrai te détruire de l'intérieur, comme un incendie tu prendras flamme et t'éteindra sans que personne ne se souvienne de toi. _

_-_C'est réciproque, dit-elle sèchement.

Un verre à la main, il but tranquillement, comme-ci ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et qu'ils parlementaient de sujet intéressant.

-J'accepte de t'aider . On va dire que je le fais par pure pitié.

Sakura le dévisagea interloqué. Elle avait tout tenté et c'est lui qui décidé finalement de l'aider.

-Pitié ? Est le seul mot qu'elle dit.

_Je ne t'aime pas. Je n'aime pas tes yeux , je ne sais jamais s'ils sont blancs, ou gris. Si ils me regardent ou ne voient pas . J'ai l'impression d'être constamment transparente envers toi. Comme ci rien ne m'éteignait et que j'étais bonne à être jeté à la poubelle. Tu me vois comme une ordure pourtant de nous deux qui l'est vraiment ? Cet air hautain qui ne te quitte jamais , j'aimerai le froissé et craché dessus. Je voudrais placer devant ton visage de petit aristocrate trop bien pour la société devant le miroir de la pure vérité. Celle qui te montrerai ce que tu redoutes tant . Le fait que tu n'es rien._

Il ne lui répondit pas.

-J'y crois pas , je me suis humiliée toute seule pour avoir une once de ton attention et tu débarques comme ça , comme ci de rien n'était me proposant par toi même ton aide ?

-Oui, où est le problème ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?

Elle aurait aimé lui dire une réplique massacrante, un phrase qui aurait enlevé l'air supérieur qui était constamment accroché à son visage, mais se contenta à regret et hocha méticuleusement la tête.

À cet époque ils ne savaient pas encore dans quoi ils s'étaient embarqué. S'ils le savaient, ils n'auraient jamais commencé.

* * *

-Tu crois qu'elle le sait ?

Anko arrêta sa tasse de thé à quelques centimètres de ces lèvres et lui sourit.

-À propos de quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parles ….de ce qu'il sait passé i ans.

Anko leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je t'en prie, elle n'est pour l'instant qu'une pauvre petit crotte , elle ne sait rien, crois moi, si elle le savait on ne serait pas là entrain de boire une tasse de thé.

-Et si elle l'apprend ?

-Elle ne saura rien . Tu as oublié qui je suis ? Nous ne risquons absolument rien.

Haruka n'avait pas le cœur à boire, elle qui avait essayer d'oublier la mésaventure qu'elles avaient faites autrefois revenait dans sa tête en boucle.

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une fille .

-hum..

-Sachiko ne nous avait jamais avoué qu'elle avait une fille.

-Qui l'aurait su, elle était trop jeune quand l'on sait connu, et puis c'est peut être une nièce, ou une cousine.

-Mais tu as dit qu'elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau ?

-Oh, mais on s'en fous de qui elle est vraiment. Et puis tu crois vraiment qu'une mère peut s'exiler dans un autre pays sans emporter sa progéniture.

Haruka replaça nerveusement une mèche blonde venue s'interpose entre ses yeux océans, et les onyx d'Anko. Elle parcourra lentement Anko du regard, qui comme à son habitude, affichait cet air supérieure qui ne la quittait pas. Anko se considérait comme invincible , intouchable, inatteignable. De ses chaussures Gucchi à son tailleur Pradra et de son Ipad posé platement sur ses genoux vêtue d'un collant noir relevant à la fois son côté femme fatale et diabolique, Anko la défiait de lui rétorquer la moindre objection à sa réponse. Haruka posa sur ses lèvres la paroi de porcelaine délicatement décoré de motif fleurie, et bu sans se bruler le liquide ambré du thé. C'est alors, qu'elle fixa la jeune femme trop sûre d'elle et lui dit le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Après ce que l'on a pu faire Anko, je crois que c'était peut être la meilleure chose à faire.

Anko leva les yeux au ciel.

-Cesse donc d'être pessimiste, tant que je suis là , tout restera dans le plus grand des secret, on s'en est très bien sortit jusque là non ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et changea de sujet de discussion, emportant dans sa bonne humeur les tréfonds du vice. C'est vrai un secret bien gardé peut rester cacher mais les secrets sont aussi fait pour être dévoilé , n'est-ce pas ?

_Ou pas._

* * *

Elle était épuisé. D'une part d'avoir du assister à une cérémonie, d'adieu, qui ne l'intéresser pas et d'avoir du parler avec Neji . Elle était rentrée , seule, laissant son père dans son monde. Un monde dont elle ne voulait pas faire partie. Alors que le hall était vide de toute présence, elle entendit une voix rauque l'appeler.

-Sakura !

Son cœur se fendit immédiatement en deux en voyant le jeune homme au long cheveux blonds.

-Deidara.

Celui s'approcha tout sourire, habillé comme à son habitude de noir. Elle se senti rougir quand elle le vit la détailler de haut en bas. Il allait la complimenter lorsqu'il fut interrompue par une furie .

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Le foudroya Tayuya.

-Tayuya... dirent en chœur Sakura et Deidara, surpris de la voir la.

Sakura passa d'une Tayuya sur les nerfs, à un Deidara surpris. Visiblement, ils paraissaient se connaître.

-Je ne savais pas que t'étais amie avec Sakura ?

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle fréquentait les salops dans ton genre.

-Tayuya ! S'emporta Sakura.

-OK, je crois je vais te laisser, à plus ! Dit Deidara en faisant un léger signe de main à la rose.

Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Tayuya se retourna si vivement que Sakura faillit faire une mini crise cardiaque.

-Pourquoi tu ne pas dit que tu le connaissais !?

-Et toi alors ?! Il ne te semblait pas non plus indifférent.

-Je t'en prie promets moi de ne plus l'approcher.

-Il est sympa . Tu ne peux pas choisir mes amis .

-Si justement.

-Mais n'importe quoi et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'avais envie de te voir mais à ce que je vois tu avais déjà d'autre projet.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Si c'est au sujet de Deidara je peux t'assurer que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

-Oh crois moi tu ne sais rien. Alors pour la sécurité de tout le monde je te conseil de ne plus le fréquenter.

C'est sur cette dernière parole que s'en alla Tayuya furibonde laissant une Sakura plus perdu que jamais.

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! J'ai enfin réussit à boucler ce chapitre et les choses intéressante vont enfin pouvoir commencé ! C'est la première fois que je poste autant de chapitre et j'aimerai connaitre votre réaction . Bisous à tous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


End file.
